We Live, Love, Forgive, and Never Give Up
by SisterCat144
Summary: Carlie and Anthony Swan grow up without Edward because he never came back in New Moon. Bella had been pregnant at the time and later dies when kids are 11. What happens when they run into the Cullen's in Forks? Will Edward get a chance to be their dad?
1. Meeting Charlie

AN: I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND DECIDED TO WRITE IT DOWN. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTON ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES SO DON'T WORRY, I WILL BE FINISHING THEM AS WELL AS THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING CHARLIE

This was the first time I've ever been on a plane. I hope it's my last time too. I'd much rather run across the country then fly. Besides, I'd be able to get there faster by foot anyway.

If you're wondering how's that possible, it's really not hard to explain. You see, my twin brother and I are half vampires. Our mother, Bella, was human and our father, Edward, was a vampire. Of course I don't know Edward personally. He left our mother a long time ago, before even Bella herself knew she was pregnant. It's pretty dumb if you ask me. Who claims they love someone and then takes it all back just like that? My jerk of a father, that's who. What best friend doesn't even call or at least visit when you need them the most? My dumb aunt, that's who. So what if Edward is your 'brother'? Friends are forever, guys are whatever! Hadn't she ever heard of that?

Anthony gave me an amused look as he arched one of his brows up. Anthony is able to read minds, like our no good father. A very annoying gift, if you ask me. There is absolutely no privacy in our home what so ever. Very frusterating. Well, at least our old home. Now our home is at Charlie's, my grandfather I haven't seen since I was four. Mom moved a lot and we didn't have much time to spend with our grandparents. Not that we really minded. We never really had the chance to get to know them. At least not until now.

Last week our mom had passed away in a stupid, smelly hospital. This wasn't the way she was suppose to die. Shoot, she wasn't suppose to ever die. Not so young. Not without me. Bella had some how managed to live through our births, even though she nearly died. Only her best friend, my 'uncle', was there when we were born. It's not like she could have gone to a hospital, since we aren't human. Remembering that just makes me love her more than before. Bella was so must stronger and I ever could dream to be. She was my best friend, besides Anthony, and was always there for me when I needed her. Except now.

Cancer. That's what killed her. A stupid virus killed my beautiful, strong, hopeful mother. We had to sit around and watch her slowly die in some stupid white room. She said she'd make it through. She would fight it. In the end though, she wasn't strong enough. My mother, who could handle her true love leaving her, a crazy vampire, Victoria, chasing after her, giving birth to not one but _two _half vampires, raising two kids on her own, working two jobs and still have time for us, and etc, couldn't fight off some stupid virus.

I'm not mad at her for it. It must have been tough because I know Bella and she doesn't _ever _give up. Not without a fight. She'd proven that to me, time and time again. The last thing she taught me, the most important thing she claimed, was that to live life and never give up, because the days we are given are gifts from above. She told me to always rememeber to live life to the fullest, love with all my heart, no matter how big of a risk I might be taking, and to always forgive. I struggle the most with the last one. She had already forgiven my father and the rest of his family. I couldn't. I couldn't see how she could dare forgive someone like them. She would always get upset if anyone spoke horrible about them, though I don't know why. They deserve it after all.

"Please put your seat belts on, we're about to land." A voice over the speaker said as I started to feel the weight of the plane start to ease down. I complied and hooked mine back up, even though I didn't need to. I could jump off this plane and I'd still be alive.

"Hey don't think too much about it." Anthony smiled at me sadly. "It's not like we're ever going to have to worry about them."

I smiled at my brother and nodded. He was older by three minutes and never let me forget that. He had our mother's brown hair with green eyes. I guess the eyes came from our father. He was about six foot two and well built, making all the sluts fall for him. If he goes out with one more tramp, I'm going to rip his head off. You'd think with his good looks he'd have higher standards.

He chuckled at this and ruffled my bronze colored curls. I had Edward's color hair but Charlie's curls, that went down to my airbows. My eyes were the same as my mother's but you could see the hint of some green in them. We both had pale skin but unlike Anthony, who heart doesn't beat, mine does. Unfortunately, I inherited mother's blush, something Anthony got a kick at. He lived to make Mom and me blush. Well, now just me.

We finally landed and hurried off the plane. I may not be venomous but Anthony is, and it's hard for him to stay in a place with so many humans sometimes. Especially if it's crouded like it is here. At least I don't have that problem. With my anger problems, something I got from my father, claimed Mom, I would end up killing them. Beside's my pale skin, which is oddly warm, and my now never aging self, my gift is the only thing that really states I'm half vampire. Anthony and I grew at a fast rate and after six and a half years, we were finally full grown. We looked to be sixteen but we're really elevan. My gift is to control the weather. I can make it rain, snow, hail, sunny, and even can cause a tornado. Our major human abilities are that we need to sleep, can eat human food but we really don't like to, and we don't shine in the sunlight.

"Carlie! Anthony!" As soon as we grabbed our bags, we heard a male voice call our names. I turned to see Charlie walking over to us. His once dark hair was now turning gray and he had a lot more wrinkles then I remembered. I guess time does work it's toll on a human.

He hugged us tightly before letting us go, taking a good look at each of us. Mom always said that Anthony looks a lot like Edward. She said I looked more like her but acted a lot like him though. I always got mad when she said that. I didn't want anything to do with that man and I certainly didn't want to be told I acted like him.

"It's good to see you, Gramps." Anthony said with a crooked grin. Anthony was always a joker and loved to give people a hard time. I pitied poor Charlie. He was going to be the butt of his jokes for awhile.

Anthony grinned at my thoughts and pulled an arm around my shoulders, sqeezing me. Of course it didn't hurt but it did manage to annoy me to death. Anthony could annoy me like non other but could also make me laugh like no one else could. That was just the thing about him. He was laid back and lived life to the fullest everyday, like Mom had always wanted us both to do. I was more serious and independent, sometimes taking things too seriously.

"Hi Grampa." I smiled shyly at him as I blushed a little. Anthony was loud and outgoing while I was shy and quiet. We were so much alike, yet so different.

We talked a little before we grabbed our stuff and headed out to his police cruiser. Now I understood what Mom ment when she said she hated riding places with Charlie. This car would definitly embarrass the heck out of me. Anthony of course, found this absolutely amusing. He sat up front, making me sit in the back where criminals belong, as he played with every button and the CB, pretending he was in hot pursuit, much to Charlie's annoyance. Thank God he doesn't know how to turn the thing on.

"We're going down! We're going down! Chief, chief, I need back up!" I couldn't help but laugh at the idiot in front of me. Charlie blushed and looked out the window, an annoyed look was planted on his face. This was going to be interesting living with him.

"I _am _the chief." Charlie muttered but we both heard him perfectly.

Anthony's wild spirited eyes lit up more at that. "You're the chief! Oh my gosh! That's so awesome, dude!"

"Oh gee." Muttered Charlie, which just sent both of us into hysterics.

"Man, I can't believe Mom didn't tell me this." Anthony laughed out. "Well at least we can bond now, huh Gramps?"

Charlie just nodded and shook his head. I can only imagion what he's thinking. Anthony burst out laughing again, confirming my thoughts. We finally pulled up infront of a little two story house. When we walked in, it was small but homy and I was instantly comfortable. This little home reminded me so much of our old home in California. Small but cozy.

"Y'all two are going to have to share a bed room. I hope you two don't mind." Charlie mentions as he leads us up the stairs.

"That's fine. As long as I don't have to share a bed with sleep talker over here." Anthony joked as I blushed, causing him to laugh harder.

"Shut up." I mumbled, knowing he heard me as we were lead to Bella's old room. It looked exactly how Mom left it last time we visited, except that there were two twin beds crammed in here now. One was Mom's with her purple comforter still in place as the one beside hers was designed with blue.

"Y'all two will have to share the closet and dresser." Charlie said as he rubs the back of his neck, looking as ackward as I felt. "I'll be down stairs in you two need anything."

"Thanks." We say as the door is firmly shut behind him. Anthony grins at me before jumping down on his bed, making the walls shake.

"Well I guess this is it." He sighs.

I looked around the room. There was a dresser against the wall beside my bed, a desk against the wall to its left, and then the closet. Seperating Anthony and my bed is a little table with a lamp and an alarm clock on it. On the other side of his bed is the old rocking chair that's been there since Mom was born, and the window that Edward used to sneak into her room. By the door was a book shelf with a sterio on top. Simple enough. Just how Mom liked it.

Thinking like this made my eyes fill with tears. It hurt so much to think about Mom but it hurt worse to not think of her. She was such a part of my life and I don't know how or if I can live with out her. I miss her so much...

"Hey now." Anthony's voice is soft and comforting as he comes to lay by me on my bed. "It's going to be okay. Don't think like that, honey."

I curled up against his side as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arm lightly. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes as the tears fell one at a time. Another human trait about me, I can cry. I hated that human part of me the most. It always, _always _gave me away. I hated myself for being so emotional.

"Don't cry, honey. Don't cry." His voice was like velvet as he hushed my cries. "Mom wouldn't want you thinking like this. She wouldn't want you lying in bed, crying your eyes out. Besides, you've got me kiddo and I can't live without you. Always remember that darlin'."

I soon stopped my crying, realizing he was right and just laid there, feeling safe and at ease in my brother's embrace. He may be an idiot at times and a total goof off, who falls for any girl showing her thong, but he could be comforting and sweet when he wanted to. Deep down, he's just a giant softy.

"Watch your thoughts, little missy." He growled playfully, making me laugh.

"You know it's true." I giggled as I looked up at him. I didn't know what my father looked like but I wonder if Mom was right. If he really did look like the splitting image of Edward.

"From her thoughts, yeah I saw him. I did inherit a lot of his good looks." He grinned as he said this. "And the only thing true about your earlier thoughts were that I can be sweet when I want to be and I'm a goof off at times. I do _not _fall for any tramp that shows her thong."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

He glared playfully at me before tickling my sides, making me sqeal in laughter. I begged and pleaded breathlessly, trying to reason with him to stop as I tried to get away at the same time. Niether plan worked and I was trapped until I finally took it back, his fingers eventually stopping their torment. I huffed and rolled off the bed and away from him as I got my breathing back to normal. That jerk!

He laughed at this and rolled his eyes. "Am not. I take it we're going to have to start eating human food, aren't we?"

I sighed at this thought. Human food was alright but we both perfured animal blood. Anthony had to drink a lot more blood then I did and I could eat a lot more food then he could. One deer would fill me for a week, while he needed at least four or five. I could eat an entire stake dinner with corn, bread, and chocolate cake for desert, while he could only eat the stake before being full. If he ate more than what he could hold, then he'd throw it all back up. It was so gross when he did that.

"Lets go see what's on the menu for tonight." I said as I grabbed my make up bag, reapplying my eye liner and mascara that was washed off by my salty tears. I added a little lip stick before turning back to Anthony. "Ready?"

He grunted and followed behind me. Charlie was watching TV but soon muted it once he saw us coming down stairs. He got up and gave us a small smile.

"Do you two want to go out to eat tonight? There's this little dinner that makes some good chicken." Charlie looked too hopeful for me to say no. I'd have to offer to cook tomorrow.

"Sure." Anthony said as he zipped his black hooded jacket up. At least he matched today. A major pet peeve of mine was when people don't match. I basically had to pick out both Anthony's and Mom's clothes every day. I guess you could say I like shopping. Anthony was wearing dark, denham jeans with a green shirt that matched his eyes. He always wore the same black jacket that had a strange looking dragon/snake on the back of it.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on some faded jeans with holes in them, caused from running in the wilderness before the plane ride. My shirt was light blue and I had on a black jean jacket, my hair down and surprisingly still neat. We both wore black converses, except his had blue laces while mine had purple.

"Lets go." We were soon out the door and into the cruiser once more, only this time Anthony decided to leave the CB alone. Thank you Jesus.

"You know it was funny." Anthony grinned as he whispered low so Charlie wouldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes. "A riot."

The diner was small but homy and everyone seemed to know who we were. I lost count on how many hugs I received from strangers as we made our way to sit down at a booth. When we first met Charlie at the age of four, we looked to be nine at the time. Bella had ended up explaining as much as she could about what we are without really saying anything. She couldn't get away with the fact about how we aged, since Charlie was a smart man and wouldn't buy her lies. Charlie had agreed to no know everything, he claimed the less he knew the better for his sanity. He couldn't be more right.

"What do you kids want?" He didn't know we mainly drank blood. That would be too crazy for him.

"I just want a hamburger. I filled up on junk food on the plane." Anthony lied easily.

"I think I'll have a hot dog with fries. Maybe a sunday afterwards." I smiled at the picture of the chocolate syrup ontop of the white, foamy whip cream, above the ice cream. That sure looked good.

Charlie gave me an odd look but shook his head while Anthony rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head, a smile dancing across his face. A quick fact about me, I was a chocolate freak. Anything chocolate, I would love and vacuum it up in seconds. You'd think I'd be two hundred pounds because of all the junk I eat, but that's surely not the case. I was barely pushing one hundred pounds.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Charlie and Anthony would talk about sports for a little bit before changing it to work. Anthony was absolutely fascinated by the work of a chief of police and I was already getting a bad feeling about this. I just knew it was only a matter of time before Anthony does something stupid, like stealing Charlie's car in the middle of the night to play cops and robbers.

Anthony grinned evily at the thought and I didn't have to look up to know his eyes were wide with excitement. "That's a great idea, little sister." He whispers low so Charlie doesn't hear.

"Oh no." I muttered and shook my head.

His grin doesn't fall in the slightest and I knew I had to come up with a plan to get him to forget about that idea. Of course he would just read my mind to see the plan and not fall for it but hey, it was worth a try. Maybe I'll hide Charlie's keys and not think about where I put them? Or maybe I'll stick them in my bra.

He gave me a discusted look as he put his burger down, causing me to laugh. He always hated when I would think thoughts involving my boobs or butt. Like the time I was worried that one of my boobs were noticeably bigger than the other. He nearly bit my head off for that one. If he would stay out of my mind though, we wouldn't have this problem.

He glared at me as I finished my sunday, smiling innocently back at him. He was so easy to make fun of. Of course, he'll probably find some way to get back at me for these thoughts. Like the time after I thought about my boobs, he put up a bunch of playboy posters up around the house, knowing how much I hated to see whores. Mom had a business date that night at the house and oh boy did he get it. Mom said her boss never looked at her the same way ever again, and wouldn't believe her when she tried to explain that she wasn't gay.

He laughed at my thoughts as we headed home. Charlie gave him a weird look before turning his eyes back to the road. Forks sure was small. Barely a thousand people live in this small town. I didn't like that one bit. I could just hear the gossip now. Bella Swan's kids are living here now. I wonder if they're possibly Edward Cullen's kids. Of course they couldn't be. They wouldn't be that old if they were. I rolled my eyes at the thought. At least I didn't have to worry about ever seeing that man.

AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I NO IT'S BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT I WANT TO TRY IT ANOTHER WAY. PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD!


	2. School Days

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : SCHOOL DAYS

It was seven o'clock on Wednesday morning and our first day of school in Forks. Because we were constantly aging faster and faster, we were never aloud to go to school until we were seven years old. Mom had tutored us at home after work and on weekends, and since we were such fast learners, we started off as freshman in school. This will be our second time to graduate and I have to say, it was pretty fun going through it all over again. We were starting off in tenth grade, because of hold old Charlie thinks we are, and I couldn't be happier. Tenth was a great year last time around and hopefully it will be even better.

I yawned as I stretched in bed, kicking my feet out as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I could feel the coldness as I looked out the window, only to see snow making it's way down to the Earth. I wonder if I spontaneously made it sunny, would people get suspicious?

"Don't even try it." Mumbled a tired Anthony. He still had his face in his pillow and the blankets pulled up to his waist.

I sighed annoyed and got up. Since I'm warm blooded, I get cold like any normal human but luckly, I don't get sick. That would totally stink! Just being around sick people makes my stomach flip. It makes me think too much about Mom.

I went to my bag and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and an orange and white long sleeve shirt. I left the room to take a quick shower and wash my hair. After about twenty minutes, I stepped out feeling a lot better and hurried and put my clothes on. I pulled some socks on before pulling on my black and white snow boots. I smiled at my outfit before brushing my teeth thoroughly and putting my make up on. I quickly brushed my curly hair and then blow dried it. I loved my hair. It hardly ever looked bad and I didn't have to do a lot to it. It naturally fell into place without me using a curling iron and I didn't dare straighten it. I couldn't imagion what I would look like with straight hair and I didn't want to know.

"Come on Carlie! You're not the only one who wants to look good today, you know." I could hear the irritation in Anthony's tone, which made me giggle.

"I'm almost done." I laughed as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Carlie Renesmee Swan, your time is up!" Hollared Anthony as he turned the doornob every which way but I had already locked the door. "If you don't open this door right now, I will embarrass you like never before infront of _everyone _today."

I knew better than to test Anthony and quickly unlocked the door, letting him in. He would no doubt follow through with his threats and I'd end up getting in a huge fight with him, most likely.

I smiled, trying to get the fear out of my eyes at the mere thought of what he could possibly do. "All yours."

He smirked back at me, a knowing look on his face as he walked in. "Good girl."

I glared at him as I left the room. I hated when he treated me like a dog or a child and he knew it. Sighing, I walked into our room and grabbed my blue booksack and threw it over my shoulder, heading down stairs. I guess I'll start breakfast.

Charlie's cruiser was gone so I guess he's already at work. The school isn't that far from here so I guess he figured it wouldn't hurt for us to walk. I didn't mind at all but I'd probably use the money Mom left me to get a car soon. Mom's money was split evenly between Anthony and me, which was enough for a nice car and then some left over. I wouldn't spend all of it though. Just enough for a good car and then I'll put the rest into savings. I'd have to watch Anthony's too. Knowing him, he'll go and spend all of it on a vehical he doesn't need.

"A little faith, dear sister." Anthony said as he came down the stairs. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, since he doesn't feel the cold, and faded jeans. He had his snow shoes on and his black jacket in his hand, while his booksack was over his shoulder.

I had fixed me a bowl of cerial, knowing he wouldn't want to eat any. It was bad enough we were going to have to eat at lunch time. I was craving some Lucky Charms though so I decided to fix a bowl.

I rolled my eyes at him and quickly looked at the clock as I desolved my food. We had ten minutes before school started. Plenty of time at our speed but we were going to have to walk at human pace. Urg..

"Lets get going." He said as I picked my bag up and placed my bowl into the sink, making a mental note to wash that later. I had to admit, I was a little nervous about going to a new school. Sure, last time was fun but this school would be smaller and we had to try and blend in. It's pretty hard to blend in when you're the talk of the town. We almost slipped a few times in California, what if these kids were smarter?

Anthony sighed and placed his arm around my shoulders, hugging me slightly. "Don't worry Carlie. It's all going to be fine. Worrying isn't going to make it any better anyway."

I smiled at him and nodded. "You're right."

He grinned down at me with his crooked smile. "I'm _always _right."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah."

He gave me a playful glare before pushing me lightly. I laughed and pushed him back, causing him to stagger back infront of a car. The driver beeped his horn, looking very impatient and agrivated, as Anthony took his time walking over to the side of the road. I laughed and shook my head. Anthony always got a kick out of ticking people off and frankly, I didn't blame him. I enjoyed it quite a lot myself.

We finally made it to the school and into the main office. People were just now arriving, making a traffic jam out front. Good thing we're on foot. When we walked into the main office, a red haired lady sat behind the counter, typing away on the computer.

"Excuse me ma'am." Anthony said in his best charming voice.

The woman was instantly dazzled and I had to strain to keep from rolling my eyes as she instantly grinned. "How may I help you?"

"We're new here and need our scheduler." He said as he raised a brow at her, turning the middle aged woman on even more. I hit him in the arm, giving him my best stern look. Stop it!

He just grinned at me as the lady fiddled around for the timetables. "Oh right, here you are. Anthony Masen Swan and Carlie Renesmee Swan." She handed them to us and all of our text books.

"Thank you." I say politely and grab my twin by his airbow, dragging him out the room before he can say a word more to the lady. "Do you want to give the woman a heart attack?"

He laughed at me and lead the way to our lockers. We had already looked up the map of this school back in California, and memerized where everything was. His locker was number 302 and I was 303.

"I was just having a little fun." He explained as we walked down the empty hallway. At least everyone was still outside, waiting for the bell to ring for them to get to class.

"Do you have this weird turn on to older women? Because let me say, brother, that is just freaky!" I gave him a discusted look.

He just laughed though as we opened our lockers, placing our books in them. "What classes do you have?"

"I've got in this order, English, history, math, art, lunch, biology, and then P.E." I said glancing over my scheduler. This school was so small, they have only one teacher teaching each class. My goodness...

"I've got English, math, biology, history, lunch, art, and P.E. Well at least we have English, lunch, and P.E. together." He smiled before placing his timetable in his back pocket. Just then the bell rang and the halls began to flood with students.

"I guess it's time for class." My nerves were starting to come back and the only thing keeping me from bolting out the door was the firm grip Anthony's hand had on my shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Car." He grinned reasuringly at me. "I'll be with you."

I sighed as we came up to our homeroom. "Alright."

Everyone was already seated by the time we entered the room. I heard people gasping at us as we entered the room and walked over to the teacher. We had the vampire beauty, which was why they were probably gasping at us.

"Hey, are you Mr. -"Anthony looked down at his scheduler. "Collen? English teacher?"

The elderly man smiled at us politely. "That is me. You two must be the new students. What are your names?"

Anthony grinned as his hand gripped my shoulder tighter. "I'm Anthony Swan and this is my twin sister, Carlie Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. You may sit where ever you please." He greated us kindly.

I smiled politely at him and nodded my thanks. Luckly the only seats available were in the back. Everyone was staring at us as we made our way to our seats, making me blush. Like my annoying trait I got from Mom, Anthony also had one. That would be her clumsiness. Half way to our seats, he tripped over someone's booksack and nearly landed on me, but caught himself at the last minute. He had to be the most least graceful vampire to ever exist.

The class laughed and so did Anthony himself. I wish I didn't embarrass easily like him. Shoot, I was blushing for him. Mr. Collen soon calmed the class down and went on with the boring lesson of English II. Second block soon came and I waved goodbye to Anthony, feeling scared once he was out of sight. He was brave and I wasn't. He was more like Mom then I'll ever be.

The dumb history teacher made me introduce myself infront of everyone. I was still blushing by the time I took my seat next to a sandy haired boy in the back. From his smell, I could tell he was a vampire. He had shaggy-like hair that fell in his face with golden eyes, indicating he drank animal blood. His clothes were designer brand and he seemed to keep to himself. A girl with black, spikey hair came in late and sat right infront of him, smiling at him like he was the love of her life. Probably was.

I could feel both of their gazes on me during the period. Probably wondering why I smell vampire but human at the same time. I wasn't about to just tell them though. It's not like I knew them enough to trust them with my secret. Shoot, I didn't even know their names!

When the bell rang for third block, I gathered my stuff and was about to make my way to the door when the girl approached me. She was really stunning, and very little. Like a pixie, if you will.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She smiled at me like we were best friends.

I gave her a warily look but smiled. "I'm Carlie."

"Who do you have next?" She asked as we made our way out of class together.

I didn't even have to look at my timetable to answer. "Math with Mrs. Kimble."

She grinned. "I have her too! Want to walk together?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed so sweet! "Sure."

"I have biology. I'll see you later love. It was a pleasure to meet you, Carlie." He smiled politely at me and I couldn't help but feel calm by his presence.

I smiled back at him. "Nice meeting you."

Alice grabbed my warm hand in her cold one and we headed across school for the math room. We made small talk the whole time, mainly talking about fashion. She was a shopaholicm, like me and we had already made plans for a weekend at the mall before the building ever came in sight.

"Would you like to sit by my family and I during lunch?" She asked while we were in math class.

I thought for a second before smiling. "I have to sit by my brother but if he doesn't mind, I'm sure we will."

She beamed at that. "I'm sure he won't. He's in this grade too, correct?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're twins."

"That's awesome!" She grinned and we turned back to our lesson so the teacher wouldn't get mad.

I went on to art, while Alice when to English. Sadly, we didn't have anymore classes together. Art was cool. All we did was paint a picture of what we are thinking, which was pretty neat. I loved painting and was actually pretty good at it. I wonder if that has anything to do with being a vampire, since most vamps can do just about anything?

I met Anthony by our lockers, before going to lunch. He was talking to this huge, muscular dude that gave me the creeps. He looked like he could eat me for crying out loud! I could tell he was a vampire too. Gee, I wonder how many vampires go to school here?

Anthony burst out laughing at my thoughts and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, shaking his head at me. "Emmett, this is my sister Carlie. Carlie, Emmett."

I was glaring at him while Emmett looked at him confused, probably trying to figure out what he was laughing at. Emmett just shook his head and grinned at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I giggled at him joking tone. "You too Emmett."

"Emmett invited us to sit with his family. I hope you don't mind." Anthony quickly explained as we made our way towards the lunch room.

"Actually this girl Alice invited me to sit with her." I brought up.

"Alice, as in short with black hair?" Emmett asked with a grin. I nodded my head and he grinned. "That's my sister. You'll end up sitting with us anyway."

I laughed. "Alright."

We entered the small lunch room and Emmett lead us over to a table closest to the window. The most beautifulest girl I've ever seen was sitting there across from Jasper and Alice. Emmett took his seat next to the hot vampire and kissed her before Anthony and I sat down.

"Hey Carlie!" Alice beamed at me. "This must be your brother."

Anthony grinned at her. "I'm Anthony."

"Alice." She said with a smile. "And this is Jasper and Rosalie. I take it y'all have met Emmett."

"Yeah." I said as Rose staired us down. She was looking really closely at us, especially Anthony. Jasper was soon doing the same, much to Emmett's confusion.

I looked over at Anthony, who froze in his spot. His eyes were wide and he suddenly grabbed my arm. "Um excuse us for a second. I need to talk to my sister in private."

He then pulled me from my chair and out the door, a little faster than a regular human. Once we were far enough away that they couldn't hear us, he stopped.

"Maybe we should convince Charlie to move." He was staring off into space, looking lost in thought.

"What? I like it here! I like Alice!" This was just like him to find something wrong with this place, right when I was meeting new friends. Vampire friends at that!

He gave me a stern look. "Do you know who they are?"

"What are you talking about?" I was beyond confused now.

"Those are our aunts and uncles." He said below a whisper.

I froze. Those were Edward's siblings? Alice was the witch who left my mother? How dare they! And then they try to be nice to us? Oh my gosh, that means _he's_ here! I am not seeing him! Oh my gosh!

"Calm down." He gave me a stern look, something that didn't suit his face. He was suppose to be the carefree one, not the serious twin. That was my job.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

I could feel the anger inside of me and knew I would explode if I saw that man. If I saw the man who left Bella pregnant with us. I'd try to kill him. I'd flip out and blow the cover.

"You're going to have to try and control yourself, Carlie. I haven't seen him yet but I read in Rosalie's mind that he was running late for lunch. Her and Jasper are noticing the resemblance we have to him, especially me. If we didn't leave when we did, she was going to bring it up. Maybe we won't have any classes with him." There he goes, trying to think positive. That's the last thing that we need. That's something Mom would say.

"I can't just forgive and forget. I'm not like you or Mom. I just...I just can't." I could feel tears of frustration fill my eyes and I quickly whipped my face, shooing them away. The last thing I wanted to do was cry like some little girl.

"I haven't entirely forgiven them either but you can't do anything drastic. We can't let them know who we are." He seemed to be talking more to himself now.

"How are we suppose to hide it? Edward takes one look at you and he'll know!" I could feel a massive headach coming on. Oh why did Mom have to die? Why did this world have to be so cruel?

"Shush darlin'." He brought me into his chest as I started to cry, much to my frustration. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to work out. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

He rubbed soothing circles in my back as I shook with sobs. Everytime I was terrified or so angry, I cried. Shoot, I even cry when I get too happy sometimes. I hated it. I hated being the emotional one. His soothing words soon began to work on me though and I thanked God that I wore my water proof make up today. At least my face wouldn't be a mess.

"You okay?" He asked as I pulled back whipping under my eyes carefully.

I sniffled but nodded. "Sorry."

He smiled at me, making me smile. "Don't be. It's okay to cry and you know it."

"Says the guy who _can't _cry." I muttered darkly. Lucky jerk.

He rolled his eyes as the lunch bell rang. "We need to go to class. If you have any classes with him, stay away. Don't do anything or say anything that could give us away."

I nodded and we headed back to the school yard and to class. Biology here I come.

AN: please review and tell me what you think. I already have the next chapter writen so if i get at least 5 reviews then i'll post it!


	3. Secret's Out

AN: I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I'M GOING TO NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS. I WON'T CONTINUE TO WRITE IF IT'S ONLY FOR ONE PERSON. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR THE ONE WHO DID REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SECRET'S OUT

I was still furious by the time I made my way to biology. I can't believe my father is in this very school, walking around without a care in the world. As if my mother never existed. As if he was never in love with her. He probably wasn't. He was probably just using her.

_"Mom how can you love that creep!" I was five at the time and Mom had finally sat Anthony and me down to tell us about our father. We had always asked about him but she would always distract us, bring up something else to avoid the question._

_"I just do. You'll understand one day, baby." She smiled sadly at me. "I still love him with all my heart."_

_"Why?" Anthony and I asked at the same time. His tone was curious, however I was furious. How could my smart, brave mother love someone who did that to her?_

_She sighed. "I just know there was something more to his leaving. Like he didn't want to do it but there was something making him. I don't know kids. I just have this feeling. I know if I would have found out sooner that I was pregnant, that he would have never left. There's no doubt in my mind of that."_

_"How can you be so sure?" My brother's tone was protective as he asked this. I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole situation. I had always imagioned my daddy being someone out on business or maybe dead. I had pictured him to be a super great guy since Mommy was super great. It just made sence. I didn't exspect Daddy to be a walk away joke._

_She smiled at the question. "Your father was nothing less than a gentlemen. He would have asked for my hand in marrage and I would have told him no, to wait and see after you two were born if he still wanted to marry me. Just the thought of marrying because of being pregnant makes me sick. So many broken homes began that way." _

_"I see." Anthony looked deep in thought. I could only imagion what it was like for him. He had to see all the things Mom was talking about, while I didn't get that privilage. It's a good thing too. I probably would have flipped. Or maybe I'd have a better understanding. Who knows?_

Just thinking back to that time makes my stomach turn. I had to stop thinking about Mom and Edward. He could read mind like Anthony, and I would definitly blow our cover, which is the last thing we needed. I stepped into biology after taking a deep breath. This was it.

The teacher was in the middle of speaking when I stepped all the way in. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" She was young and from her looks, stuck up and cocky.

"I'm new and aparently in this class." I say with a sigh. I didn't feel like being nice to her, especially since she was looking at me with such hatred eyes. Probably because I'm prettier than her. I couldn't help but giggle at how vain I sounded. It was true though.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." She sneered at me while I just smiled as nicely as I could, ticking her off even more. I tell you, ticking people off never gets old.

I walked over to where she pointed, not even bothering to look at my partner. That was until I recalled the name she said. Of crap! I turned to see my fa - Edward Cullen, looking at me curiously. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I almost just blew everything and I hadn't even said anything.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said politely as he looked at me with a mix of confusion and interest. I thanked God I looked more like my mom then anyone else right then. He seemed more confused at this thought but I didn't pay any attention to him.

I got out my note book and took notes, even though I had already writen them down before. I was especially good in biology, even my first year of taking it, so writing the notes was really just for a distraction. I just couldn't believe my luck.

"Where are you from?" Edward tried to start a conversation but I ignored him. If I opened my mouth, I'd instantly regret it. I'd end up saying something I would regret and I didn't want that.

I could feel Edward's confused gaze but I paid no attention. I focused on how interesting biology was and how it teaches you so many interesting things. I tried to think about other things that didn't involve Edward Cullen. That was pretty hard though, seeing as almost everything in my life did involve the man next to me.

"What are you are talking about?" I heard him ask and I mentally cursed myself. Why must I let my thoughts ramble? It seems like the more you try not to think about something, the more you think about it. Oh well, it's not like I plan on answering him. Ever.

The bell finally rang at that moment and I bolted for the door, trying my best to make it appear to be human speed. I hated having to run so slow though. It really stunk.

"Carlie!" I looked up to see Anthony coming over to me. "I heard what happened in your mind last block. Thank God you were careful."

I sighed worriedly. "I can't keep doing this every day. We need to move and soon. I nearly slipped too deeply."

He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. Let's just get through this period and then we'll talk to Charlie."

"Alright." I say as we entered gym. Gym was okay. It wasn't my favorite but it wasn't the worst. It was horrible for Anthony though. He's so clumsy, I almost feel sorry for him. I would feel sorry for him if it wasn't so darn funny! You should see him try to play tennis. That is by far the funniest.

"Laugh it up, little girl." He muttered darkly at me, causing me to burst with laughter.

Since it was our first day and we didn't have a uniform, couch let us sit out, much to Anthony's enjoyment. I was really looking forward to see him make a fool out of himself too...

He growled at me, too low for anyone to hear, and I smirked at him. "Well it's true bro."

"Hush." He rolled his eyes as we watched the volleyball game take place. "Crap."

I looked at him, only to see what he was talking about. Jasper was walking up to us and I couldn't help but curse myself, for forgetting to see what classes he had earlier.

"Hello." He greated with a smile but his eyes were beyond confused.

"Hey." Anthony's eyes remained on the game and I followed his lead, trying to pay attention to the students instead of Jasper.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" I could tell by his voice that he was unsure.

"You are talking to us." Anthony smarted off. I would have hit him over the head for being so rude if it hadn't been this situation.

"You know what I mean." I could hear the annoyance in Jasper's tone. "What are you two?"

"Why, what on Earth do you mean?" Anthony smirked and shook his head.

I could hear a low, unfamilar growl and knew it was Jasper. "Stop being a know it all and listen up, kid."

"Are we really going to discuss this here? Do you really want to take the chance and blow the cover?" I looked up to see Anthony glaring at Jasper. He was right. It was very dangerous to be discussing this in public.

Jasper glared back at him. "Alice can see the future and she said no one would be listening. Everything is fine."

"What if I don't believe that?" Anthony asked. "I don't even know you."

"Why did you run off at lunch?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"I don't owe you answers." Anthony said cooly. I knew if I said anything, I'd end up showing too much emotion and mess everything up. I was just horrible at talks like these.

"What is your problem, kid?" I could see that Jasper's patience was wearing thin now.

"What is yours?" He raised a brow, looking at our uncle with no emotion, a look I could never master.

"If you think it's too risky to talk right now then come to our home after school." Jasper said after a few minutes.

"No!" Anthony and I both shouted in panic at the same time. This only made Jasper even more suspicious as his eyes narrowed.

"You will either talk about this here with me or infront of my family. Take your pick." Jasper stated calmly.

Anthony's jaw clenched as terror filled me. What were we going to do? We can't go there? The secret would be out! We'd be dead before we stepped in that house!

"And what if we choose niether? What if we just want to be left alone? I don't trust you or your family." Anthony said through clenched teeth.

I remember Mom telling us about how Jasper can feel people's emotions and make them feel what he feels. Why couldn't I have remembered this earlier? Anthony gave me a look and I knew he was wondering the same thing.

Jasper was looking at me now. "You can trust us. What ever it is you are, we will not reveal it to the Volture."

Anthony finally spoke up after a minute or two. "We will come on one condition."

I gave him a frantic look but he ignored me. Once Jasper nodded, he carried on.

"All you can ask us about is what we are. Nothing else. Got it?" His voice was calm but I knew he was terrified. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Jasper gave him a confused look but agreed. It was then the bell rang, lucky us. "Come on. You can ride with us."

Anthony grabbed my hand in a brotherly way and squeezed it, trying to be reasuring. It didn't work. What are you thinking Anthony? What are we going to do?

"As long as he follows his side of the deal, we should be fine." Anthony said so quickly and low that Jasper couldn't hear it.

I nodded, still feeling scared. I just hope everything goes smoothly.

Everyone was waiting between a bright red BMW and a silver volvo as we approached them. Alice must have told them we were coming because she was grinning at us. I didn't smile back and niether did Anthony.

We ended up riding with Rosalie and Emmett in the red BMW. Emmett tried to start a conversation but no one added on to it. After a few minutes, he finally gave up. I had to practice keeping my thoughts closed about our private life. If I slip even just once, it will be out. I hope I can do this. I don't want to ruin this for Anthony and I.

Anthony squeezed my hand and I looked up to see he had a reasuring smile. I didn't need to read minds to know what he was silently telling me. It was going to be okay and even if something goes wrong, we'll figure it out together. Like always.

I smiled back and then we arrived infront of the huge mansion. It was the biggest house I've ever seen in my life! Two people were sitting on the porch, waiting for us. The man looked to be in his twenties and had on his white doctor coat, his hair a dark blond color. The lady looked to be the same age and had dark brown hair, her eyes golden like the rest of her families. We followed everyone into the house quietly and stopped once we reached the living room.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We consider these our children." The man shook our hands, giving me a surprised look once he felt my warm ones. He was talking about Edward and everyone when he spoke of children.

"Will you please explain what you are?" Edward asked kind of rudely. Realization came across him and he looked a little shameful. "I apologize, that was rude of me. I ment to say that we have never met anyone like you two before. You seem human but then vampire at the same time. Will you please explain how this is possible?"

I looked at Anthony. He always spoke for us and this time was going to be no different. "I seriously don't see the point in us coming all the way out here to discuss what isn't even you business but I did make a deal. We are half vampire, half human."

They all gasped at this. Shock washed across their faces and it was kinda funny in a way. They reminded me of fish right out of water. I had to surpress a giggle at this thought. It would be very rude if I just started laughing at them, no matter how much I hated them.

Edward was looking at me confused and was about to ask a question when Carlisle beat him to it. "I've never heard of something like this. Tell me, what human traits do you carry? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Anthony sighed inwardly and leaned against the wall. "We can eat human food but we need blood to survive, Carlie is warm blooded, as you all have probably realized, we sleep, and um..we stopped aging once we reached almost seven."

Carlisle looked fascinated in a way that creeped me out. He looked like he wanted to take us to a science lab and exsperiment with us. Edward chuckled at my thoughts, in which I glared at him.

"Why do you hate all of us so much? You don't know any of us?" Edward asked, his eyes confused as he glanced us over. He really was blind. I'm surprised he didn't recognize us? Maybe he's really dense. "Should I recognize you?"

Anthony gave me a warning look. Crap. I need to watch my thoughts. "The deal we made was for you to ask us any questions that concern what we are. Who we are is none of your concern."

Edward looked more suspicious now, as did the rest of the family. They could try but they wern't going to figure it out. Not unless my big mouth slips again...erg maybe big thoughts. Haha, what do you call your thought's mouth? What's that little voice in your brain called exactly? Haha, I wonder if it has a funny name?

"What the crap Carlie?" Anthony was looking at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world but his eyes showed his amusement. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You can read minds." Edward was staring at me in amusement but was talking to my brother.

"So can you." Anthony said cooly. I wish I could remain calm like that. I always end up losing it with my temper problems. Like the time when we were four...

_We were four but we looked to be eight. Mom had been taking a nap, tired from the long hours of work and then coming home to deal with us. I was hungry and Anthony decided he wanted to try out his cooking skills. He had been watching food network and insisted that he was as good as a cook as the people on TV. My tummy had growled so I couldn't complain._

_He got out a frying pan and turned the oven on high. He then grabbed two eggs and cracked them, carefully removing the shells and throwing them away. He then grabbed a spatula and began to flip them, only they were sticking to the pan. _

_"What are you going to do?" I asked him as I stared at the mess curiously._

_"Milk will help. Milk helps EVERYTHING!" He said excitely before running to get it out of the refrigerator. He then poored about a cup full in and placed the carton on the counter as the food began to sizzle more. _

_"I don't think that was such a great idea.." I said as I watched the grease start to pop every where. _

_"Uh oh." Anthony looked at it fearfully. He then reached over to turn the stove off but even then, it was still popping everywhere. "It needs water!"_

_"Yeah!" I grinned as he grabbed a bowl and poored water all over the pan. He accidently knocked it over though, and the burning hot pan and the contents went pooring on me. _

_"Ouch!" I cried out as tears began to fall from my eyes, as the pan hit the ground with a loud thud. "Mommy!"_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sissy! I'm so sorry!" Anthony looked like he would be crying if he could as he picked me up and rocked me back and forth._

_"What's going on in here?" Momma asked as she walked in. Her tired eyes shot up instantly as she saw the two of us, me crying my eyes out with yellowish white liquid all over me while her son looked worriedly at me, eyes laced with tears. "Oh my gosh!" _

_She grabbed me from my brother and wripped my clothes off, splashing cold water on me as she inspected my burns. Luckly since I was half vampire, they were already starting to heal but that didn't mean the pain was all the way gone._

_"Shush honey, it's okay. It's all okay. Mommy's here. Shush darlin'." She cooed as she rocked me from side to side. Once my tears were gone, she looked down at my brother, who was looking innocently up at her. "What happened?"_

_"She was hungry so I was trying to cook." He told her cooly, not batting an eye lash once. Both Momma and me knew better though. We saw through his calm state and knew how scared he was. "Please don't be mad! I didn't want to wake you and I didn't mean for the pan to fall on Carlie! It was an accident!"_

_I nodded my head in agreement with this. It was just an accident._

_Momma sighed at the two of us and hugged Anthony to her leg. "You two are NEVER aloud to cook for yourselves until I say so again."_

_We all laughed at that..._

Anthony was looking at me with wide eyes and it wasn't until I turned to see Alice lost in a vision and Edward looking at me in shock, did I realize what I just did. Oh my gosh! What the heck is wrong with me! What did I just do?

"Bella." Edward whispered as he stared at us with wide eyed.

"What?" Everyone was looking at us confused now. Me and my big brain's mouth!

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I'M GOING TO NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS. I WON'T CONTINUE TO WRITE IF IT'S ONLY FOR ONE PERSON. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Shoulder To Cry On

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE CONTINUE!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR : SHOULDER TO CRY ON

"Wha - how - am I - oh my gosh." Edward stared in shock at the two of us as I bit my lip. I can't believe I did this! How stupid can I possibly be?

"Hush now." Anthony's eyes are soft even though I can tell he's mad. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

I bit back the lump in my throat as he pulled his arm across my shoulders. Alice had the same shocked look on her face, while everyone else looked confused. Except for Rosalie. She's guessed this all day and Edward saying our mother's name just confirmed her beliefs.

"We will leave now." Anthony said quietly as he pulled me towards the front door. Are we going to move? What are we doing, bro? What's going to happen?

"No!" Both Alice and Edward yelled as Emmett ran and blocked the front door.

Anthony gave them an irritated look. "We are leaving, rather you like it or not. We only agreed to come here to explain what we are, not who we are. It's none of your concern."

Edward glared back at him. "It sure is our concern! I'm your father!"

"What!" Everyone but Alice and Rosalie yelled as they looked between us and Edward.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her family. "I knew something was up when I first laid eyes on them, especially Anthony. He's the splitting image of Edward. Carlie looks so much like Bella, especially when she blushes. I don't know why you all are so surprised."

"But how?" Carlisle looked at us. "We left elevan years ago but you two look sixteen."

Anthony sighed in annoyance. "I explained this earlier. We stopped growing at six and a half. By the time of our first birthday, we looked to be four years old."

Esme had her hands folded infront of her face, silent tears filling her eyes. They were tears of joy, though I can't imagion why. Rose was looking over us with interest, a smile playing across her face. Emmett was grinning like a hound dog, while Jasper was shaking his head at us in disbelief. Alice was lost in another one of her visions and Carlisle seemed to be pondering something.

Edward remained in shock as he looked both of us over. I could tell he was over joyed, yet still in a daze about this. Why is he so happy? Does he actually thinks we are just going to come running into his arms, screaming "Daddy!". I don't think so buddy. Heck, I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive the old man.

His mood instantly changed at my thoughts. His eyes clouded over with sadness as he looked me over. "You hold so much anger for someone so tiny."

I glared at him. "I think I have a pretty good reason to be ticked off at you."

Edward sighed and looked down in shame. "If I would have known Bella was pregnant, I would have never left."

That just made me more angry. "So you just would have stayed with her because of us? Oh you're such a great guy!"

He flinched at my sarcasm but I didn't care. The anger I had bottled down so deep inside for all these years was slowly being lifted. I could feel Anthony squeezing my shoulder tightly, as if warning me not too say anything else, but I didn't care. I was too angry. He left her and I'll never forgive him for that. I'll never forgive him for not being my father.

"I can be your father, just give me a chance." He was looking at me with a hopeful look. I wouldn't give in on this. I promised myself I never would and I'm sticking by it.

"It's a little late for that. I'm all grown up now and I don't need you. Never have, never will." My voice is so harsh and cold, I almost don't recognize it.

"You're only elevan." Rosalie butts in. She's glaring at me but I don't care. I could care less if she hates me.

"Do I look elevan?" I snapped over at her.

"Maybe not physically but you are mentally." Jasper adds as he gives me a stern look. I almost burst out laughing at that. Does he really exspect me to start respecting him, along with everyone else, now? I won't forgive Edward and I won't forgive them.

"It was my mistake to leave Bella, not theirs. If you're angry with me then so be it but do not treat your aunts and uncles with disrespect." Edward told me with a warning look that did actually make me laugh.

"You may be my family biologically, but you're nothing else to me other than that. You were just a sperm doner as far as I'm concerned. So don't get off telling me who to respect and who not to. The only true family I have is Anthony, Charlie, and my mother, who's six feet under." I snapped at all of them as angry tears threaten to spill over. I couldn't be here any longer. I needed to leave.

I pushed a shocked Emmett out of the way and ran towards the woods, making a quick escape.

ANTHONY'S POV

Everyone's thoughts were filled with pain and hurt. I knew that was bound to happen but I didn't know it would be that bad. I wanted so badly to run after my sister but I knew I had to take care of things here first.

I sighed silently and took a deep breath. "Don't take what she says to heart. Carlie is an emotional wreck, more now since Mom's died than ever. She's very angry and upset and very confused right now. Give her time and she'll come around. If anything, she took all the anger she holds for you and combined it with the hurt she feels since Mom's death, and took it all out on you all."

They were silent for a few minutes but Edward soon spoke up. "Are you saying you're not angry at me?"

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "I've been in Mom's mind and lived through what she's told us about you. The joy you brought into her life, the heartach that washed over her when you left. The happiness Carlie and I brought her and the love she had for us. She loved all of you and forgave y'all for leaving. That's something I can understand a little bit more than Carlie. My sister has a hard time with forgiveness, especially towards you all. She's always hated the fact that Mom forgave y'all so easily and swore to herself that if we should ever meet, that she would not cave. She will though. I know her, and she will."

"You still didn't answer the question though." Rosalie brought up after a few minutes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Today sure has been a long day and I'll be so glad once it's over. "Yes. I forgive you all. It's not hard to miss someone who was never there to begin with. At least that's how I see it. Carlie's always thought differently though. She would see other kids with both their parents and would always long for that. She would always secretly wish that you would find us and marry Mom. She always wanted a happily ever after, just like the stories. My sister is too stubborn to admit all of this though. She'll deny it until she's blue in the face. Don't buy into her lies."

They all looked pretty deep in thought at this and heck, I couldn't blame them. It was still pretty crazy that we all were actually meeting in the first place. I never even thought it was possible for us to meet.

"I didn't either." Edward murmured. His head quickly shot up though. "You were able to read Bella's thoughts?"

I smiled. "Yeah. She didn't understand it at first either but finally figured it was because I was her son. Who really knows?"

"How did she die?" I could tell by Alice's voice that she would be crying if she could.

I looked down and took in a sharp breath. "Cancer."

It was still hard to think about, let alone talk about it. How Mom could be laughing and care free one day before deadly ill the next. I'll never forget the day I found out.

_I had come home from school around lunch time, planning on celebrating the weekend early. I didn't think Mom would be home, since she was juggling two jobs at the time. I was shocked to see her sitting on the couch with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs._

_"Mom." I hurried over at vampire speed and wrapped her up in my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder as her thoughts became clear._

_"__What am I going to do? Five months isn't long enough! What about my babies? My angels.."__ She thought as she continued to hold on to me as if I was her life saver._

_"What's going on?" I was terrified. I had never seen Mom break like that. I held her for what felt like an hour, before she pulled away. She whipped her eyes and looked up at me with sorrowful eyes._

_"Cancer." She whispered as she got up._

_"What?" I asked as I looked up at her, confused by this._

_"I went to the doctor today. I've been feeling sick and just not like myself. I've got cancer." She said just above a whisper. _

_Tears filled my eyes but never fell. Of course they couldn't. They definitly would have if they could._

_Why? Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this? She was always there for us. Day or night, she was there. Why does my wonderful mother have to go through this? What's going to happen to us? What if - what if she doesn't make it! Oh God! _

_"M-mom." My voice was breaking and she quickly walked over to me, pressing my head against her chest as she stroked my cheek. _

_"Shush baby, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to be fine. I will fight this, I promise I will." Her words were reasuring but her thoughts wern't. Times like these I hated being a mind reader. I was never comforted by her words because her thoughts told me other wise, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me. I always found out._

Those five months were the hardest of my life. Carlie and I both had to watch our strong, beautiful mother waste away in a hospital bed. She would always smile at us though, and promise us that she had no regrets in her life. She stayed strong emotionally for us...well Carlie. I could see right through her fake smiles. She was scared to die.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's closed. He had a pained look on his face as he fell backwards to the couch, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Alice and Esme walked over to him and placed their arms around him, crying as well.

I cleared my throat, ushering my silent tears away. "I need to go find my sister. If I act coldly towards you or just really disrespectful, please don't take it personally. I need to keep up the front for Carlie. At least for right now. She would never understand it if I just up and forgave you all so I have to keep up the act. I'll say I'm sorry ahead of time."

With that said, I left the house. Feeling as emotionally drained as ever, I headed home, knowing Carlie would be there. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driver way yet as I ran out of the woods. Luckly no one was outside around the area. That wouldn't be good.

I ran up the stairs and into our room, flying the door open to see my twin sister crying into her pillow.

_"_An-Anthony?" She asked in her mind as I came and sat next to her on her bed, wrapping my arms around her protectively.

"It's me darlin'. It's okay." I soothed her as I pushed her curls out of her face. "It's all going to be alright."

"Bu - but I blew our se - secret." She sobbed into my chest.

"Shush." I told her softly. "It's not your fault. I'm not mad."

"But -" She started but I cut her off.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later. It's all going to be okay. We'll get through this." I rubbed her back. I was always the strong one in the family, for both her and Mom. Even when I was little. I was the shoulder to cry on, though I couldn't complain. All I wanted was for my girls to be happy. Well, one girl now.

I wished I knew if Mom was happy. I wished I knew where she was. I wonder if she's proud of us? If she would want us to let Edward take care of us. Probably. I could hear her now.

_Give your father a chance. Give him the chance I'd like again._

Well I could do that. I just wasn't sure about Carlie. She's not as mad as she wants them to believe she is. If anything, she's more scared. She's afraid that they will leave us. That once she lets them in that they'll turn on her, just like they did Mom. She's terrified of getting her heart broke again. I won't let that happen. I'd see it in their minds before hand and will kick their butts. No one's ever going to break my sister again. Never.

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE CONTINUE THEM!


	5. Just Not My Day

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE : JUST NOT MY DAY

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like someone was watching me. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and looked to the front of my bed. The dark shadows of the night were all around but I could have sworn I saw Edward standing there, smiling down at me. As soon as the shadow was there, it quickly vanished. It had to be Anthony. I had to have been seeing things.

I stole a glance to Anthony's bed, only to see him in a deep slumber. That's when panic started to set in. What if someone was really in the room? What if it was someone bad? I had to stop myself now. I sounded like I was five years old! Goodness.

A soft chuckle brought me out of my thougths and I frantically looked around the room. My voice shook with fright as I whispered, "Who's there?"

No one answered. I jumped out from under my comforter and ran at vampire speed to Anthony's bed. I pushed him over easily, trying not to wake him as I climbed in bed with him, pulling his covers over me. I quickly snuggled against his chest, making his arms wrap around me protectively even in his sleep. I closed my eyes and thought how foolish I must be, running to my brother when I thought I heard something. Heck, it was probably just the wind against the window.

I looked up from Anthony's chest to see the window opened. My heart rate speeded up at that. Niether one of us had opened that window since we got here. At least not me. Maybe Anthony opened it after I fell asleep and forgot to close it? Yeah, that's it. At least that's what I'm going to let myself believe.

"Carlie?" Anthony mumbled in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

I just snuggled closer to him, trying to avoid answering why I'm in his bed. "Go to sleep."

His brows made a V shape as he started to fully wake up. His arms tightened around me as he asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep." I half way lied. It was true. I'd never be able to get to sleep now.

"Carlie Renesmee Swan, tell me the truth." I flinched at my full name and just turned my head so it faced his chest and not his eyes.

"I don't want to." I muttered stubbornly. I didn't want to tell him that I was scared, let alone of something so stupid.

"What are you scared of darlin'?" He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. Darn him for reading my mind! I silently wished that I was ammune to it.

He chuckled and gave me a questioning look before I finally gave in. "I thought I saw something when I woke up. It sounded like someone laughing and the window was opened.."

I trailed off, blushing like crazy. Why must I always sound like such a little girl? This is probably why Anthony's always so over protective of me. Goodness, I could be so dumb at times.

His eyes softened at this and he pulled me closer. "No one's in here sweetheart. I'd be able to hear their thoughts. I must have left the window opened or something. It's okay honey."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling sleep soon take me over once again.

* * *

The next time I woke up was due to Anthony jumping on the bed. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! We've got school!"

I growled and placed the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the sound of Anthony's singing and the sunlight that tried to invaid the room.

"Oh no you don't." I could hear Anthony laugh. My pillow was soon gone and so was the comfy blanket.

"Anthony!" I whinned as I tried to hide my face in the sheets.

"Carlie!" He said in the same whinny voice. "It's time to get up! We've got school today! Another excited and fun lovin' day of studying something we already know!"

I growled once more, only louder this time. "I don't want to go! Can't you call in sick for me?"

He laughed again before plopping down next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Nope! It's only the second day of school Carlie."

I looked up at him and was nearly blinded by how bright his emerald eyes were shinning. Dear God help me...

"Up! Time to get up!" The next thing I knew I was being lifted up off the bed and we were leaving the room. Before I could even yell for him to put me down, he dropped me in the shower and turned on the cold water, making me scream.

"Anthony Masen Swan! I'm going to _kill you_!" I shrieked as I jumped out, my hair soaked along with my clothes.

That idiot was just standing there, laughing his head off. "I told you to get up."

I growled again and was about to pounce but then I caught sight of the time. 7:45a.m. My eyes widened and I looked in horror at my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me what time it was? School starts in fifthteen minutes and it's a ten minute walk at human speed!" I started to panic as I ran to our room, not caring that I was dripping wet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a purple tight fitting shirt. I quickly changed at vampire speed and ran back to the bathroom, running a brush through my hair before pulling it up into a high pony tail and placing a matching purple ribbon around it. I brushed my teeth thoroughly before grabbing my shoes. No time for make up today I guess.

"What are you doing just standing there?" I yelled at Anthony, who was watching me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Why, waiting for you princess." His smirk grew as I glared at him.

"We are so going to be late." I groaned as I grabbed my booksack and stormed out the door, walking a little too fast for a human. It wasn't even a second later that Anthony was soon beside me, matching my steps without any difficulty. Something else to be angry about.

He chuckled at me before throwing one arm around my shoulders. "You know you love me."

I glared at him, my vampire growl echoing around me. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

He looked even more amused now. "Oh you're not, are you? No matter what I do?"

I looked away from him, knowing that irritating smirk on his face was growing by the second. Why was I cursed with such an annoying brother? Why must he be so darn aggrivating? He makes me want to sit on a cheese grater!

Anthony started laughing at this as we finally approached the school. Just as we entered through the gates, the bell rang. Dear God! I hurried along as humanly possible as I could before finding my locker and getting my books and quickly making my way into my English class. I walked in just when the tardy bell rang.

"Just in time Ms. Swan." The old man smiled at me. "Please do not make a habit of coming in just when the bell rings though."

I just nodded my head and made my way to my desk from yesterday, only to see Anthony already there, his feet propped up. "Late much, sis?"

I growled at him, just low enough for him to hear. How the heck did he beat me here?

He smirked at me. "I'm just good like that, what can I say."

I glared at him and ignored him the rest of class period. I hurried and left afterwards, not even bothering to say goodbye to him as I made my way to history. This is going to be ackward, sitting by Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. I hope they don't talk to me. I certainly don't want to talk to any of them...

They were already in there when I got to my seat. They gave me a questioning look as they took in my appearence, which certainly didn't look the best thanks to Anthony. My hair was still wet, my face was plain, I had forgotten my jacket in this thirty degree weather, and I probably looked really ticked off. Not to mention I was shivering from the cold. Today was certainly not my day.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked with a small smile. Right now, I couldn't be mad at them. I don't know why but I just couldn't find the energy to be angry with them. Besides, I was more mad at Edward anyway. They just did what he told them to do, which might have seemed right at the time..What no! I could not be making excuses for them! Next thing you know I'll be pulling a Bella and forgiving Edward! Grrr get a hold on yourself Carlie!

"I'm fine." My voice came out more tired than angry. I was exhausted from waking up in the middle of the night and Anthony didn't make it any better by making me come to school today. I should have just stayed home anyway. I don't understand why I listen to him so much.

"You want my jacket? I don't need it." Alice was staring at my purple tank top and I briefly considered it before shaking my head.

"No thanks." I muttered as class started.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I wonder where we're going to sit for lunch? I was still ticked off at Anthony but I wasn't about to sit by myself or any where without him. I didn't want to sit by the Cullen's either.

"Hey Carlie, right?" I turned to see a blond haired boy with blue eyes smiling at me. "I'm Chris Carter."

I smiled my fake smile. "Hi."

"Would you like to sit by me and my friends?" I didn't like the way he was looking me up and down. Pig!

"Actually I'm sitting by my brother today." I said quickly.

Chris grinned. "No problem, he can join us."

I raised a brow at him. "Have you met my brother?"

Chris shook his head no, just like I thought. Chris looks like the kind of guy my brother would rag on over and over. He had sort of that baby face that made him cute but I could tell he had no personallity from the moment he opened his mouth. Darn. What a waste.

"Who are you talking to Carlie?" I turned to see Anthony walking up to us, a threatening glare on his face as he looked over Chris.

I could hear Chris knees shaking from fear at just the look of my brother. I had to surpress a giggle. Guys were so silly sometimes.

"This is Chris Carter, he invited me to join him for lunch." I said with a smile. "Can I bro?"

Anthony's eyes narrowed at me and I really had to try hard not to giggle. As if. Why would I honestly want to sit by this idiot, bro? Come on!

His eyes lightened up at that before he smirked a little. "How about, no."

I tried to look sad about it and turned to give Carter a small smile. "Sorry."

"Let's go little sis." Anthony smirked as he threw his arm around my shoulders and glanced back at Carter, who was frozen in place. Once we made it outside, we both started laughing histarically.

"Oh my gosh!" I clenched my stomach as we made our way to the lunch line. "You just made him nearly pee his pants!"

Anthony's laughed harder at that. "What do you mean nearly?"

"Oh my gosh, he didn't?" That just made it even more funnier. We entered the lunch room and after grabbing our trays, sat down at a table beside a window.

We finally settled down so people wouldn't look at us. "So you're talking to me now?" Anthony's smirked at me.

"Shut up." I glared back. "You have not been forgiven yet."

He just chuckled and shook his head, sticking a slice of pizza in his mouth. I myself was having chicken nuggets, corn, a roll, a slice of cake, and a bottle of juice. All Anthony had was a slice pizza and a water.

"Can we sit with you all?" I looked up to see the Cullen's standing infront of us, trays in their hands. Why did they get food if they didn't eat? Oh right, for cover up.

"Sure." I gave Anthony a questioning look. What the heck? Why did you just say yes?

"It would only make more sence if we stuck together at school. This doesn't mean you have to talk to me." Edward told me as he gave me a sad look.

"Fine." I muttered as I finished off my chicken and started eatting my roll. I loved bread! It was so yummy and soft. I wonder how they make it? Was it frozen or did they really bake it? Did they buy a special bread baking kit just so we could have this delicious, flakey goodness?

Both Anthony and Edward were looking at me with amusement.

"I don't know Car, why don't you ask them?" Anthony laughed out while the others looked at us confused.

"I will, don't think I won't." I smirked back.

"Why do you even think of things like that? You're so freakin' random! Sometimes I wish I didn't have the ability to read minds." He chuckled at me as I started eating my cake.

"Sometimes I wish that very thing too." I say with a smile, not paying attention to my amused vampire family laughing at us.

I soon finished everything on my plate and was briefly listening to the conversation going on. Anthony was speaking with them about little things and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he didn't hold a grudge against them. That was just silly though. Of course he hated them as much as I did. He was just humaring them.

"I'm going to get some more ice cream." I say quietly before getting up and getting in line.

"Hey Carlie." I looked behind me to see Carter again. What the world? Does this guy ever give up?

"Hey Chris." I put on a fake smile. "You might not want to talk to me, my brother might see."

Chris just frowned at this. "I'm not scared."

I raised a brow at that. Psh..whatever. Maybe I could have some fun with this..."Alright."

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Carter asked, trying to be smooth about it.

"Hunting." I said truthfully. I needed to hunt, since it would be friday tomorrow.

Chris looked at me confused. "You hunt?"

I smiled. "Sure do."

"What do you hunt?" He asked with a smile. "I'd never take you as a hunting kind of girl."

"I'd never take you as a smart kind of guy." I muttered too low for him to hear. "Deer."

"Wow." He smiled at me. "Do you usually kill one?"

I smiled at that. If he only knew.. "Yep, I always get one."

"Maybe I should go hunting with you one day." Chris grinned. "That would be fun."

Fun for me, not so much for you. I chuckled darkly. "It's sort of a family thing. I'm not aloud to invite anyone."

"Darn, that's too bad." He says as I grab my ice cream and pay. Too bad for me maybe.

"Oh well." I smiled before turning to walk back to the table. Everyone was glaring at me except for Alice when I sat down.

"You just nearly blew everything!" Rosalie yelled at me, and in return I glared.

"I just said that I was going hunting and that it was for deer, which is very normal. What the world are you yelling at me for?" Like I really needed a reason to be ticked off at her.

"You could have said something else other than hunting!" Rosalie hissed lowly so no one could hear but us.

I glared back before standing up. "You know what Rosalie, it doesn't concern you. I told him my family and I were going, which by the way, itsn't you. So just shut the heck up and leave me alone. Got it?"

I stormed out of the lunch room and went ahead to the biology room. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them right now. Rosalie Hale just made me so mad...I'm starting to see why Mom didn't get along with her.

"Carlie." I didn't stop walking even when I heard Anthony call my name. "Wait!"

I sighed in annoyance and turned to see him. He looked ticked off and I tell you, if he starts yelling at me for what I said to Carter than I'm going to scream!

Once he reached me, he grabbed me by my arms and forced me to look at him. "I'm not going to yell at you. Just please be careful about what you say to people."

I glared back at him. "I didn't say anything!"

He sighed and looked into my eyes, seeing my anger. "I know darlin' but just incase of next time. Please?"

I looked down as my anger started to go away. Anthony has always been able to calm me down, even when we were kids. It's just some weird quality he has I guess.

"Fine." I muttered as I looked back up at Anthony. "But I'm not being nice to the Cullen's any more! Especially not Rosalie."

He chuckled and embraced me. "Any more? When did you start?"

I glared at him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to tighten his grip on me. "I was being very civil at lunch!"

I felt him chuckle before I heard it. "Yes, you were."

I smiled and was about to say something else but the bell rang. He gave me one more smile before letting me go and heading off to class himself. I walked in the classroom and took my seat. Thankfully I was the first one there so I pulled out my favorite book and started reading. I loved How To Kill A Mockingbird. It's been my favorite book since I was nine.

"We need to talk." I didn't even look up when Edward walked in. I was content with ignoring him. "Carlie?"

"I have nothing to say to you Edward." I said in a whisper. "Class is starting."

Sure enough, the teacher started her lecture so I was forced to put my book away. We were doing a stupid project where we had to discuss with our partners. Great...

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person Carlie, but we seriously need to work all this out." He was giving me a stern look and even though I knew we really did need to work this all out, I felt like being stubborn.

"I have nothing to say to you. Why don't you work this out with my brother." I say, refusing to call Anthony his son.

Edward gave me a look I couldn't read, which really frusterated me. "Why don't I work it out with the both of you? Now you can either come willingly or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way to my home but we are going to talk this through."

I glared at him. "Are you threatening me?"

He smirked at that. "I would never hurt you, Carlie. I would drag you to the house if you insist on being that stubborn but I would never harm you."

I just glared at him and went back to looking over our project. "Whatever."

He frowned at this. "I want more than a whatever answer from you. Is it a yes, I'll come or a yes, you're going to have to drag me?"

He was smirking at this playfully but I was feeling anything but playful at the moment. There had to be a way out of this. Anthony could make up an excuse maybe...

"Nope. While you were getting ice cream, he already agreed that he would come." Edward smiled.

So that's why he wasn't so angry at me for saying I was going camping. He was trying to suck up so I wouldn't kill him after class. Ha! That went in vain. I'm going to murder him in gym, just wait.

Edward chuckled at this. "You aren't going to gym today. We're leaving right when this period is over."

I glared back at him. "You can talk to my brother all you want but I'm not going."

Edward just smiled and shook his head. "So you chose the stubborn solution. As you wish."

Before I could say anything to him, the bell rang and I gathered my stuff, trying to make it out the door before he could catch me. Of course Edward was too fast. I mean, today has been the worst day ever and Edward not catching me just would not fit into this horrible life of mine.

"Come on." Edward had me by my arm in a death grip. I planted my feet on the ground, putting all my weight on them as I tried to stop him from pulling me but he just ended up dragging me. Darn him and his super strength!

We made it out to the cars, where everyone was waiting for us. Anthony was giving me an apologetic look but I just shot him a glare. You idiotic, stupid moron! You've ruined my morning and now you're going to ruin my afternoon!

He was trying to hide a smile, which made my temper even worse. He looked up at Edward and it appeared they were speaking to each other in their minds. Great, who know's what they're discussing. I saw Anthony look at me briefy before nodding his head.

"Now honey, don't kill me." Anthony came over to me and smiled slightly. "You and I both know we need to talk all of this out."

I glared at him. "Don't. Talk. To. Me."

He bit his lip to keep from grinning. "You leave me no choice than to agree with Edward then."

I gave him a confused look and was about to ask but Edward spoke up. "Y'all go ahead and head home. Carlie and I are going to run there."

I shot him my death glare. Oh heck no! I am not going anywhere with you alone buddy! My silent yelling was ignored as he pulled me along towards the woods before I could shoot Anthony another glare.

"Let me go!" I kicked at him, only seceding in making him sigh.

"You leave me no choice Carlie." He smiled at me before thowing me over his shoulder, taking off a vampire speed while I started yelling at him to put me down. I've been on Anthony's back while he was running before, but I've never been running with a vampire this fast before.

I closed my eyes and held on tightly to his neck. "I'll run, I'll run. I promise!"

He stopped midrun and looked down at me. "How do I know you won't run off?"

I unclenched my eyes and looked up into his golden ones. "You'll just have to take my word."

"How about I make a deal with you?" Edward said after a few seconds. "You ride on my back this time and next time, I'll let you run beside me."

I gave him a look. "Next time? What do you mean, next time?"

He gave me a grin. "We both know nothing is going to be solved over night."

I sighed and after a good two stubborn minutes, gave in. "Fine."

He grinned and pulled me up onto his back, making me feel like I was five instead of sixteen. "You're really eleven, not sixteen."

I glared at the back of his head and I tightened my grip on him. "Whatever."

I heard him chuckle before he took off, speeding through the forest in seconds time. I hated to admit it, but I was having fun. I loved how fast we were going and hated the fact the I loved it. I wasn't suppose to be enjoying myself but here I was on my father's back, grinning like an idiot as the wind blew through my curly hair.

I turned to my left and saw the main road not fall from where we were. We were hiden by the thick forest but with my vampire eyes, I could clearly see every detail on the cars on the road. It was pretty cool, I had to admit. Just then, Edward jumped up on a high branch in a nearby tree, making me slide a little off his back for a second. His hands secured my legs tightly though, catching me before I could even slide all the way off him.

Before I could even think about stopping myself, I giggled. It was so much fun! Anthony used to race with me on his back when we were kids. He would see how long it would take for me to fall off his back and then we'd trade places, making him get on my back and me running around. This is what it reminded me of. I remember Momma used to get mad because she swore up and down one of us would get hurt.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Are you having fun?"

That's when I snapped out of my day dream. Crap! I was having fun and he knew it! Darn it! Why couldn't it be anyone else but him? Why was I having so much fun with someone I'm suppose to hate?

I heard Edward sigh but I could tell he was smiling. Darn it! "Are we almost there?"

I didn't want to be almost there. I wanted to run with Edward all day long but I would never admit that out loud. Oh crap! Why can't I ever control my thoughts?

I heard him chuckle again. "We can do this again tomorrow if you like."

I didn't say anything. He knew the truth any way so what was the point in trying to lie? We arrived at the house seconds later. Both cars were already there and from the looks of it, they all appear to be inside. Edward slowed down to a walk as we made our way up the porch, me still clunching on to him tightly. Here goes nothing...

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!


	6. Evening At The Cullen's

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: EVENING AT THE CULLEN'S

When we got into the house, everyone was sitting quietly in the living room. Carlisle was sitting on a big arm chair with Esme in his lap, Emmett was sitting in one opposite of Carlisle on the love seat, Rosalie placed in his lap as well. Anthony, Alice, and Jasper were sitting on a huge couch that could fit five people. Edward walked us over to the couch and dropped me next to Anthony, soon taking his seat beside me.

Anthony smiled at me but I just glared back. I was in no mood to talk to him right now, or anyone for that matter. Of course, I wouldn't get a say so in that. Because of this, they were going to see just how big of a pain I could clearly be. Anthony gave me an annoyed look while Edward sighed, indicating that they both had heard my thoughts loud and clear.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started." Carlisle began.

"Begin what?" I asked, bordom rang clear in my voice. "We already explained what we are."

"I was hoping that you both could go into more detail on what human abilities y'all have. I know you've told me a great deal but I'm sure there are more that you didn't mention." Carlisle smiled over at us and I couldn't find it in me to be rude to him.

"Well Carlie is more human than I am," Anthony stated. "I have to sleep, I can only eat a little bit without coughing it up, I don't sparkle in the sun, I'm clumsy, and I can drink however much I want. As for the vampire in me, it's quite a list. I'm fast, I can read minds, my heart doesn't beat, I'm indestructible, I need to hunt, I'm venomous, and I'm cold."

Carlisle took all this in as he looked at my brother with a smile. "Yes, I suppose you are more like a vampire. Tell me, how much must you hunt to fulfill your thirst?"

Anthony smiled and placed his arm across the back of the couch, above my head. "I need about four or five deer to be satisfied but Carlie only needs one; two if they're doe's."

Everyone turned to me now. "What about you dear?" Esme smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I can go a week without hunting and be fine, I'm not venomous, I'm warm blooded, my heart beats a little faster than a human's, and I'm a little warmer than a regular human. I can eat quite a lot -" I was interupted by Anthony snorting, in which I jabbed him in the chest and glared. "I'm not that fast, I'm indestrutictible, I can control the weather, I don't sparkle in the sun, I can cry, and I can feel some kinds of pain." I quickly exsplained.

Everyone was looking at me with interest and I couldn't help the blush that creeped up on my cheeks. Curse Mom and her stupid genes! This of course got a laugh out of everyone.

"Gosh, you look just like Bella." Emmett chuckled at me. "Except you can walk across a flat surface."

I laughed and looked at Anthony, who was glaring at me to shut up. "No, but Anthony sure can't!"

"Shut up Carlie." He glared at me but I just smiled. Get over it bro..

"Is that all we're discussing?" I asked as I looked at the time. We still had four hours before Charlie got home and I was hoping to be home in time to make dinner. I went to bed last night without any, not that it hurt me any but I needed to keep up the act for Charlie.

"You'll be home in time." Edward smiled at me a similar grin to Anthony's. "We were hoping you might tell us about some of y'alls childhood."

I frowned and looked at my brother. He was biting his lip and looking at me with the same look. Should we tell them? I don't know if I really can. It still hurt so much to talk about Mom...

"You don't have to if you're not ready." Edward gave me a reasuring look. "You can tell us all when you're both ready."

I smiled sadly and nodded my head, thankful he didn't exspect me to just tell him our whole sob story right a way. I don't think I could have, no matter how much everyone wanted to hear it. I don't think Anthony could either.

"Why don't you two tell us about yourselves instead?" Alice grinned at us.

"Well naturally, I was born awesome." Anthony grinned as I rolled my eyes while everyone laughed.

"If awesome means a dork, than yes." I teased with a laugh. Anthony glared at me playfully before grabbing me by my arm and pulling me closer, his fingers soon attacking my ribs.

"I think you forgot to tell everyone that you are extremely ticklish, Car." He laughed as I tried to get a way, trying to push off his cold hands with my warm ones.

"S-sto-p!" I laughed out as I struggled to sit up, trying to get away from those blasted fingers. He finally let me go and I immediately sat up, scooting closer to Edward as I glared at my idiot of a brother.

Everyone was laughing, which certainly didn't help my blush. I felt a cold hand on my arm rub circles all around, and I looked up to see Edward smiling slightly at me. I could tell he was afraid that I would reject him and no matter how bad I knew I probably should, I couldn't help but lean closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. His touch was so comforting and I found myself drowning everyone out as I sighed. I briefly felt Edward wrap his other arm around me tightly before Alice spoke again.

"So Anthony is obviously a joker." Alice laughed. "What about you Carlie?"

I smiled softly. "Why do I feel like I'm filling out some dating survey?"

I could hear Alice laughing and I felt Edward chuckle as I shut my eyes, fully relaxing. Part of me was yelling at myself for falling for this but the other part was telling myself to just sit back and relax, to not worry about such little things. I couldn't help but listen to that part even though I'll probably regret it later. Or maybe not. Who knows?

"Seriously." Alice giggled out. I opened my eyes to see her wrapped in my uncle's arms, who was looking at me with an knowing exspression. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched me with curiousity.

"Tired?" He questioned and just when I went to respond, I yawned. This only seemed to amuse everyone around me farther more.

Edward grip on me tightened and I soon found myself in his lap instead of just leaning against him. I gave him a questioning look but I was too tired to care. Darn Anthony for waking me up so early.

"We had to go to school." Anthony was grinning at me. "Besides, you slept too long this morning anyway."

I frowned at him, too tired to even glare. "Shut Anthony. It's you're fault I only had five minutes to get dressed this morning, no matter what you say."

I heard him chuckle before I snuggled closer against Edward, feeling my eyes shut for the last time.

ANTHONY'S POV

I smirked as I watched as Carlie fell asleep on Dad. It was actually quite amusing to see her little kitten temper gone when it was nap time. I chuckled at this thought, along with Edward. When Carlie had woken up this morning, she was dead on right. Someone was in our room. I wasn't worried though because I knew it was Dad, but she sure didn't. She was probably still tired because of waking up so early and then having to get up three hours later.

I smiled as I saw her laying side ways in Edward's arms, her feet resting out to the side and dangling slightly off the couch. Her head was leaning against Dad's left, his right, shoulder and her face was barried against his chest, as one of her hands clenched some of his shirt in a fist. She looked so much younger than she was. She had a peaceful exspression on her face, with a look of pure innocences on her rosie red cheeks.

"She looks so much like Bella." Esme said sadly as she smiled slightly at my sister. It was true, Carlie did look an awful lot like Mom.

"She's a little angel." Rosalie was smiling down at her in awe, a huge difference from lunch earlier. I could tell Rosalie didn't mean to yell at Carlie though. She was just being overly protective, which I couldn't blame her for.

"Yep." Alice smiled her over before looking at me. "You two will be living here soon enough."

I gave her a questioning look. "I have no problem with that but what about Carlie and Charlie? Carlie may be coming around but she won't leave Charlie by himself. I don't think I can leave him either."

She just smiled and patted my cheek. "You'll see. Everything is going to work out fine."

"Never doubt Alice." I looked up to my Dad, who grinned. "She's always right."

I smiled back. "I'll take your word for it."

"Anthony.."Her voice was soft and filled with sleep as I looked her over, my grin widening.

"Is she awake?" Edward whispered to me quietly as he stroked her hair.

I chuckled and shook my head. "She sleep talks."

That sent Emmett in a fit of laughter. "Are you serious?"

I grinned and leaned in closer to Carlie. "What is it sweetheat?"

"Anthony.." She said quietly again.

"Yes?" I asked as everyone went quiet, watching with amusement.

"Shut up." She mumbled as I frowned and everyone else chuckled.

"You're telling me to shut up, even in your dreams? Gosh you're so nice!" I told her sarcastically.

Edward chuckled. "Are shut up and whatever her favorite words?"

"You'd think so by the way she's always saying them." I laughed, leaning in a little closer. "You can get almost anything out of her while she's sleeping. It's pretty funny."

"Like what?" Jasper asked, his eyes amused yet curious.

"Watch." I say as I smiled at her. "Carlie? Am I your favorite brother in the whole world?"

She was quiet for a second before responding. "Yes.."

I smirked. "Do you deep down think I'm funny, even when I insult you?"

"Yeah.." She muttered in her sleep.

My smirk grew and I looked up at our father. He was looking at the two of us with amusement, his eyes showing a hint of love and adoration in them. "Do you really hate Dad?"

It was quiet for a minute and I was hoping I wouldn't regret asking her this. "No.."

Edward let out a breath and smiled a grin that reached his ears before he leaned down and kissed both of our foreheads. He was practically glowing at this news and I had to crack a grin.

"Did you have fun with Dad today?" From the look on her face when she walked in, I could tell she was trying to cover up the fact that she had a great time in the woods. I wonder what happened?

"Yeah..." She smiled in her sleep and if possible, Edward's grin widened.

"What did you two do?" I smiled at her.

"We ran...reminded me on you and me racing...when Momma would scold us for it...except faster...and more fun." She mumbled out as she sighed in her sleep.

I grinned. My sister was a speed junky, much to Mom's annoyance. I loved it almost as much as her but could also tolerate the slow as well. Carlie can't. She's very impatient like that. Silly girl..

"Is Dad faster than me?" I asked playfully, knowing that he was without a doubt.

"Much..faster..." She muttered in her sleep as she turned to snuggle even closer to Edward.

"Do you want me to let you sleep?" I asked her as I heard her sigh again. "You sound exhausted."

"Yes...really tired...night..night...I love you.." I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Love ya too." I chuckled and sat back against the couch. "She won't remember any of this when she wakes up."

Edward chuckled and held her closer to him. Just looking at him I knew we'd be together soon. We'd all be a big family. It was just a matter of when.

CARLIE's POV

I was so comfortable. So warm. So safe. The first thoughts that came to mind were either I was in Mom's or Anthony's arms. Wait, Mom's dead. I must be in Anthony's grip. It didn't feel like his though. He always held me too tightly, while these arms were holding me at just the right amount of closeness. That's when today started flowing around in my mind and I knew I was in my father's arms.

I was upset that I had let myself fall into this but I couldn't find myself to regret it. I felt so safe right now and I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to lay in his arms forever...Snap out of it Carlie! You have to get up.

I opened my eyes groggily as I looked around the room. I was still at the Cullen's and in the same position I fell asleep in. Anthony, Jasper, and Emmett were playing vidoe games now, Alice and Rosalie were looking at something on a laptop, Esme was some where in the kitchen, from where it sounded like, and Carlisle was up stairs some where.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with a soft smile, his bronze hair falling into his eyes. Mom was right. Anthony does look a lot like him. I could see where I got some of my facial looks from but I didn't really look too much like my father. You could see the resemblance but not as strong as in Anthony.

"Good evening." He smiled at me and I could feel my own lips stretching back, grinning my own grin at him.

"What time is it?" My voice was soft and still full of sleep as I looked around the room for a clock.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair, which felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and leaned farther against him. If he kept this up I was going to be back asleep in no time. Not that I completely objected to that one either. I was still tired.

I heard him chuckle before he whispered, "Four thirty. You've been out for quite some time sweetheart."

I sighed against him, feeling at peace. "How long was I out?"

"Almost three hours." He whispers back. "I was going to move you to my bed but I was worried you would wake up."

"I'm comfortable here." I wasn't really thinking as I answered. If I was in my right mind, I would have never said that out loud.

"I'm glad." He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach answered for me, as it growled loudly. Edward chuckled while my face heated up, picking me up in his arms. He carried me off down a hall way, soon entering a kitchen. Just like I had thought, Esme was in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti from the smell of it.

When she saw the two of us, she instantly grinned. "I hope you like italian. Your brother said you did but you can't always go on a guys opinion."

I grinned. I couldn't agree more with her. "Smells great."

Edward placed me on a bar stool infront of the island. He surprised me by kissing my forehead and hugging me tight for a second, before smiling down at me with a crooked grin.

"I'll be in the living room." He then left the room, leaving me with Esme.

"So how was your nap?" She asked with a grin as she fixed me a bowl of the pasta, placing a slice of garlic bread in my bowl as well.

I smiled at her and took it graciously. "It was good, thank you."

She smiled over at me and smoothed my hair away from my eyes. "You're welcome dear."

The food was absolutely delightful. Oh wow, I used a big word. Delightful...humm..I wonder what that means exactly? When I thought it after I took a bite of the incredible pasta, I meant it as,"Oh wow that's amazing!". What else could this word mean? Delightful like great, awesome, spectacular, oh wait! Spectacular! That's going to be my new favorite word! I could make a song about it...

"Carlie, what have I told you about your random thoughts?" I heard Anthony yell from the living room, along with Edward chuckling.

I giggled and finished off my meal, ignoring my brother. Psh..like I listen to him anyway. I thought he already figured that out but I guess not. Silly boy..

"That was great, Esme." I smiled at her as I went to get more. "How come you're such a great cook if you don't need to eat?"

She laughed softly. "Well I first cooked for your mother and then I just found myself in the habbit of watching Food Network. Pretty great show."

I giggled and sat back down. "Momma and me used to watch it all the time but Anthony got banned from it."

Esme looked at me with curiousity. "Banned?"

I laughed as Anthony came in, glaring playfully at me. "What she means is, her and Mom were jealous of my mad cooking skills so they would kick me out of the room whenever they would watch the cooking show."

I rolled my eyes. "Mad cooking skills? Please! Mom banned you from ever stepping foot near her stove again for a reason."

Emmett came in, followed by Rosalie, looking clearly amused. "I want to hear this."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I wasn't _that _bad."

I raised a brow. "Bad enough to make me memerize the fire department's number."

This only made everyone laugh, even Anthony. He knew how bad of a cook he was but he hated to admit it. I remember the time when Mom tried to show him the proper way to cook...

_I was sitting at the table, positively amused by all of this. We were both nine at the time, but already looked sixteen. Anthony had begged Momma all day to show him how to cook and she had finally gave in. I wasn't about to miss this show for the world. Infact, I even had the camara out, snapping pictures every five seconds, much to Mom's annoyance._

_"We're going to make grill cheeses, something very simple." Mom was pulling her brown hair into a pony tail so it was out of her face. Even for twenty seven and all the hard jobs she had to work, she still manages to look good for her age. I never seemed to find anyone as beautiful as my Mom, no matter how many people tried to convince me. Most of those women were plastered with make up, while my Mom didn't need to be. She was naturally beautiful._

_"Yes!" Anthony said excitedly as he punched the air. I had to giggle at my twin brother, he was so goofy sometimes!_

_He gave me a playful glare before turning back to Mom. "What's first captain?"_

_She couldn't help but smile at her son. "We butter our bread lightly, just so much so it browns." _

_She had already got out everything they would need before they even started. She took a butter knife and gentally scooped some butter onto it, smearing it lightly over the white wheat. Anthony attempted to copy her but he ended up sticking the knife through the bread, nearly cutting him figure. _

_"Anthony!" Mom grabbed the knife from him. "LIGHTLY!"_

_He grinned at her. "I did do it LIGHTLY."_

_She sighed and handed him the knife back. "Don't try and stick it through the bread, smear it ACROSS the bread."_

_He sighed but did as she instructed with another piece of wheat. _

_"Good, now we are going to CAREFULLY place it on our frying pan that I have already greased off." Bella told him as she easily placed her piece of bread on her frying pan. It started to sizzle lightly, already smelling the room up with it's delicious goodness. "You're turn."_

_Anthony turned to his frying pan, which was right beside Mom's. He copied her movements, making his sizzle as well. I smiled at this, wondering when he would mess up again. I knew it'd be soon and when he does, I would be rolling around laughing. It's not that I found it funny when people make mistakes, it's just that it always is when it's Anthony. He always does the one thing you just know no idiot is dumb enough to do. Something so rediculous that you are even laughing at him, thanking Jesus you aren't his mother. Except Mom because she must face the fact, that she is indead the poor soul's mother._

_"Now we place our cheese on top." Mom instructed and Anthony soon followed. She walked him through the step of buttering the other bread and placing it on top of the cheese. Mom made the mistake of letting her guard down, something you should never do with Anthony cooking. He had been doing so well but we both knew it was only a matter of time before he seriously messed up._

_"Okay we need to flip them." Mom said as the food began seriously sizzling. "Ready?"_

_Anthony grinned at this. "Of course."_

_Mom flipped her's perfect, like always. Anthony smiled before taking his spatula and sticking it under the sandwich, lifting it up a little too forcefully. When he threw it up, it landed on the ceiling, sticking too it because of the melted cheese._

_"Ah!" Mom stared in shock as I started laughing. Anthony was looking at it confused._

_"How do I get it off of there?" Anthony asked as the grease started to spread, making the roof slowly turn darker, as if it was wet._

_"Crap!" Mom yelled as she stood in a chair, trying to hit it down with her spatula. "I can't reach it, Anthony! Get it!"_

_He grinned and went to the refrigerater, grabbing the milk. Oh God, he isn't! I started laughing even harder at this before my brother jumped up and splashed it with the cold milk, making the sandwich fall, along with some of the paint on the ceiling. Milk went every where, drowning our kitchen in the cold, sticky goodness. We all looked up to see a brown spot on our white ceiling, milk dripping from it, spraying the counters. _

_Mom looked sad as she shook her head and sighed. She glared at Anthony before grabbing a mop and a dish rag, shoving them into his hands. "Clean this kitchen spotless and NEVER ask me to let you cook again. Better yet, don't ever touch my stove unless I tell you other wise."_

_Anthony grinned and soluted her as she walked passed, while I was on the ground laughing. "Aye aye, Captain!"_

I looked up with a smile on my face to see Edward and Anthony laughing. Edward was looking at Anthony and shaking his head, while the others look confused. I ended up having to tell the whole story again, except outloud this time. Now everyone was laughing.

"Poor Bella." Edward shook his head at the two of us.

"What's with milk? Why did you use that instead of water?" Emmett asked my brother, who just laughed.

"When Car and I were little, we had watched this cartoon that had loved milk. The little boy on there was always saying how milk solves everything and for awhile there, I had believed it. So everytime there was a situation, I always used milk, rather to calm my nerves or put out a fire..." Anthony explained with a laugh.

"He's an idiot, let's just say that." I teased as I laughed along.

He gave me a teasing look in return. "At least I was never in love with Lienus on Charlie Brown!"

I blushed while everyone began to laugh at me, turning my glare on my brother. "Shut up!"

He doubled over in laughter at that. "The guy caried a blanket around for crying out loud!"

I blushed even more. "Anthony, shut up!"

"Of course you did too, for awhile." He laughed out, as I punched him in his shoulder. If only he could feel that!

"Leave me alone." My face was beat red by now as I turned back to my food infront of me, trying to drown out everyone's laughter. Only Anthony and Emmett were really laughing now, everyone else finally had stopped. Thankfully.

"You know I'm just kiddin' with you." I felt Anthony wrap his arm around me from behind but I just ignored him. "Carlie!"

"I'm not talking to you." I muttered, causing him to laugh.

"How many times have you said that to me today?" I had said that quite a lot today, hadn't I?

"How many times have you made me mad today?" I asked back, raising a brow.

He laughed and ruffled my already messed up hair. "I'm sorry."

"Are not." Knowing good and well he was most definitly not sorry.

He sighed but smiled at me. "I was just joking."

"I know." I said stubbornly. Just because you were joking, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you any time soon.

He smirked at that and shook his head, as I finished off my second helping of pasta. "We should really get going soon."

I nodded at that, knowing we probably should. I couldn't help but feel slightly sad about it. I sort of wanted to stay here and...what the crap Carlie? No! You can't be falling for the Cullen's! You can't!

Alice ran up to me and hugged me. "Want to stay the night tomorrow night? We can go hunting right after school?"

I knew that I did but I didn't want to admit it. Unfortunately Anthony and Edward heard that and grinned at me. "Of course Alice!" Anthony answered.

"Yay!" She hugged him as well. "We're all going to have so much fun!"

We gave everyone one last good bye before we left, running home to Charlie. I can't help but find myself missing the ride to the Cullen's, going faster than I've ever been before. I'll let myself believe that's why I like Edward so much. I won't allow myself to bring up those stupid childhood fantasies again.

AN: THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATE!


	7. Coffee and Grieving

* * *

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY KEEP ME GOING!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN : COFFEE AND GRIEVING

I woke up two hours earlier than I had to, the next morning. Probably because of that nap I had at the Cullen's yesterday evening. Speaking of the Cullen's, what was I going to do? How am I suppose to act around them? My feelings are starting to change about them and I don't like it. Okay, maybe I do a little, but I don't like that I like it! I want to hate them, especially Edward, so much...

I sighed and looked over at Anthony, who was snoring loudly across the room. He looked so much like our original age when he was asleep, with his hair in his eyes, his shirt wrinkled, and that peaceful exspression on his face. So sweet! He's forgiven the Cullen's, I can tell. He's not as protective of me, that's how I know. If he didn't trust them, then he would have snatched me out of Dad's arms when I fell alseep. He definitly wouldn't have agreed for the both of us to go stay the night at the Cullen's this weekend either.

Speaking of which, I need to tell Charlie about that. I forgot to bring it up at dinner when we ate with Charlie so I think I'll join him for breakfast, since I'm actually up when he's actually home.

I crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen, trying to be quiet as I did so. I'd get my revenge on Anthony for waking me up late yesterday in a little bit, but for right now it was time to talk to Charlie. Though there is no way on this planet I was going to _ever_ admit it, I was excited about spending the night at the Cullen's. Alice didn't say much on what we would do, but I had a feeling it involved dress up and doing nails. My ideal slumber party! Man, I really am different then Mom was...

Charlie was sitting at the table, drinking coffee when I walked in. I smiled and made me a cup, thanking God that Anthony was still asleep and couldn't stop me. Coffee makes me so hyper...it kind of even scares me sometimes.

"Morning Grampa!" I smiled as I poured my cup, looking at it with excitement. I hadn't been able to sneak some coffee in over two years. Maybe I'll drink two cups...

Charlie looked surprised to see me up. "Morning."

"Would you like me to make breakfast or do you have time?" I asked as I took a sip of the mouth-watering goodness.

He smiled. "If you feel up to it."

I grinned and took out some eggs and ham, planning on making an omelettes. I got everything ready and began to multitask, drinking coffee and cooking at the same time. Good think I'm a vampire and can consintrate on more than one thing at a time.

"I forgot to tell you, some new friends invited Anthony and me to stay the night. Do you mind?" I asked Charlie with my back to him, already knowing his answer. Mom had always said it was pretty easy to get things out of Charlie.

"That sounds fine, I'm going to be gone fishing all weekend anyway. I'll be home Sunday night though, alright?" Charlie complieds as I give him his plate. "This smells great."

I smiled and sat down with mine, taking a huge bite. "I learned from the best."

He smiled at that. "Bella certainly was a great cook! I always told her she should open her own restaurant."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah."

We finished our food in silence after that. It was still hard for me to talk about Mom sometimes and I could tell it was difficult for Charlie as well. Maybe one day we'll both be able to talk about her without wanting to break down into tears everytime.

I decided to change the weather for the first time since I made it to Fork's. I wasn't about to turn it sunny, no matter how bad I wanted to, because the Cullen's wouldn't be able to come to school. I decided to make it rainy and seventy five degrees out. I quickly took a shower as the weather immediately changed from snowing to hot and wet, enjoying how my morning was going. I was feeling very hyper at the moment and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Anthony was going to kill me when he got up!

That thought brought an evil grin to my face. Oh was he going to get his pay back! I got out the shower and slipped on some short blue jean shorts and a black shirt with three huge pair of neon colored sunglasses on it. I smiled as I slipped on my baby blue flip flops and brushed my teeth, applying my make up afterwards. I decided to leave my hair down, letting it fall passed my shoulders in it's natural look. Once I was finished, I made my way back to my room and over towards Anthony's bed.

I smiled down at his innocent face and leaned closer, so that my lips were by his ear. As loud as I could without the nieghbors hearing, I screamed, "Wakey wakey, brother!"

He instantly jumped up, screaming loudly as I fell on my butt, clenching my ribs as laughter irrupted me. He looked around frantically before his eyes locked on me, a glare replacing his fearful exspression.

"You are so dead!" I ran out the door but of course he grabbed me before I so much as made it to the stair case. I was still laughing as he threw me over his shoulder before dropping me on my bed. His glare finally looked away as he glanced at the clock, his eyes growing in size. He turned back to me, a look of shock, anger, and disbielf on his face.

"You woke me up at five thirty in the morning?" He screamed at me and I knew his face would be red if he was human. Of course this image just sent me back into another laughing fit. That's when he noticed my outfit and his eyes, once again narrowed. "You changed the weather too?"

"Only a little. It is now rainy and very hot out today." I grinned, not paying any attention to his enraged look. He'll get over it, the big baby!

That only ticked him off even more. "Carlie Renesmee Swan! This is serious!"

I flinched at my full name. "I'm sorry?"

He growled at me before laying back down on his bed with a heavy sigh. "Is that the best you can do?"

I bit my lip, not liking how moody he was being today. Maybe I shouldn't have woken him up so early...

"No you shouldn't have." Anthony said harshly, making me once again flinch back. I decided now would be the best time to leave the room before I made him even angrier. I was in the kitchen after a few seconds and was fixing my second cup of coffee when I heard the shower start up. I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room, flipping on the TV. I wonder what his problem was?

Twenty minutes later, Anthony came down stairs fully dressed and ready to go. Of course we couldn't leave yet. We still had an hour before we had to be out the door, thanks to me. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to watch some cartoons for a change. I hadn't been able to lately...

"Were you drinking coffee?" I could hear the fear in Anthony's voice as he looked at my now empty coffee cup on the side table.

I grinned at him, my smile wider than usual. "A little."

My nerves were shaking so bad from excitement and my eyes seemed to be more focused and awake than before. I couldn't help but feel jittery, which only made me smile more. It felt like some sort of high to me.

Anthony groaned and sat down next to me. "What have Mom and me always told you?"

I just gave him my best innocent look. "I forget!"

He gave me an annoyed look, which made me laugh. "You did not forget!"

"I did, I did!" I tried to tell him even though we both knew it wasn't true.

"Carlie Ren -" He started but I cut him off.

"Why must you always use my full name? I think I get the fact that you know it, now would you please stop!" I whinned as I sat back against the couch cushion with a huff, my arms crossed infront of my chest.

Anthony looked at me now with an ammused exspression. "I don't think so."

I glared at him before turning the volume up on the television, hoping to drown him out. I heard him chuckle at me before he too started to watch the show with me. This had to be my favorite cartoon in the whole world! It was the one, the only, Bugs Bunny! Whooo! Oh how I loved that silly rabbit!

We were able to watch three episodes (they were each fifthteen minutes long) before leaving for school. Since I couldn't run full vampire speed to the school, I decided to skip. As I skipped around in a childish manner, I hooked arms with Anthony, pulling him along with me. This of course forced him to skip as well, much to his annoyance. Deep down though, I knew he was having fun.

"Shut your thought box, Carlie." He gave me a playful glare.

My grin widened. "That's what it's called! The voice for your thoughts?"

He laughed at me and shook his head. "I just made that up."

I frowned slightly at this. "Oh. Well I like it! I'm going to start saying it forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever -" I continued saying this, even after we made it to the school grounds, much to Anthony's annoyance. We actually made it to school early for the very first time and actually had time to socialize.

"And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever -" I was still skipping as I said this, only now Anthony was letting me drag him along, not wanting to embarrass himself by joining me.

"Would you _please_ quit!" He glared at me as the Cullen's got out of their cars, smiling at us as they headed our way.

I just grinned at my annoyed brother and kept repeating myself. "-and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever -"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, the Cullen's watching us in amusement as they were now close to us. I let go of his arm as I fell to the ground in laughter. I had no idea what was so funny but oh my goodness, my ribs were killing me all of a sudden!

Anthony sighed irritatedly as he bang his head against the brick building lightly. "Why didn't I get up earlier? I should have been able to prevent this..."

"What's wrong with you two?" Emmett asked as I tried to calm my laughing fit.

"Please stop, Carlie." Jasper gasp out as he laughed. I guess my laughter was affecting him too. This only sent me back into another round of hysterics.

"Carlie drank two cups of coffee this morning." I briefly hear Alice say over my own laughter. "She's also the reason of our weather today. Good choice, by the way, Car. I been meaning to wear this white skirt for weeks now!"

Someone from behind me wrapped their arms under my arms, pulling me into a standing possition as I started to calm down. I leaned back against them, trying to breathe in and out, my abnormal heartbeat pounding even harder than usual. I gasped out one final time before I realized I didn't know who was behind me. I instantly moved, looking behind me quickly only to see Edward, grinning at me.

"I hope you don't drink coffee often." He chuckled as I started to giggle again.

"No not really. Momma and Anthony _never_ let me but I woke up _super _early this morning, and just _had _to have a cup! Oh my gosh, it was the first cup in over two _years! _Can you believe that? It was so awesome! Do you remember ever drinking coffee? I don't think I _could _ever forget the wonderful taste of the incrediable liquid! I don't even know how to discribe it! It's just like...oh my gosh!" I said in vampire speed, almost too quickly for any of them to even understand.

Edward and everyone looked far more amused while Anthony looked annoyed. He walked over to me slowly, my eyes widening for no apparent reason as he stepped closer. He looked down at me with a stern look on his face as he lifted my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"Carlie, you need to calm down. We're about to have class and you have to be mellow to get through the day." He told me slowly, as if I was dumb. Of course in this state of mind, it sounded normal tone to me.

I looked at his green eyes and just realized something. "You have _really _green eyes, Anthony. They're like beatle juice green! Did a bug fly in your eye the day you were born, and that's why they're that color?"

Anthony groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in annoyance, while I heard Emmett's booming laughter over everyone elses. I wonder what they're laughing at? I was only being curious? Maybe it was true! Ah, that's why their laughing! I've finally figured it out!

"No!" Anthony glared at me, though I was positive I could hear a hint of amusement while I heard Edward chuckling.

"I think we should skip today." Edward was looking down at me with pure amusement in his eyes. "She's definitly not going to make it through the whole day if she's acting like this."

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement. "We should go back to our house to enjoy the early weekend!" Emmett laughed out. "You two are staying the night, correct?"

"Yeah." Anthony answered for us. "We hadn't packed yet. Carlie, did you ask Charlie if it was alright?"

I grinned. "Sure did! You know what we should do? We should go shopping!"

Alice and I squealed at the same time, while the guys all groaned. Rosalie was looking at me with amusement and nodded her head at the idea.

"Totally!" Alice hugged me.

I giggled. "I say this _huge _mall on the internet back in California, when I was researching this area! Oh my gosh, I want to go to it so bad! Anthony told me I wasn't aloud to go alone though and I haven't been able to convince the party pooper to go yet! Oh my gosh, we should like, totally go now!" Usually I would hate myself for talking like this but I was just so excited and so happy at the same time, I guess the emotions were really getting to me.

"I'm game!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time. This of course, sent all three of us into a fit of giggles.

"You boys take the Volvo home. We're taking my car." Rose said before grabbing both mine and Alice's hand, and leading us to the car before a teacher saw us.

ANTHONY'S POV

The first thing we did when we got home was play vidoe games. It was pretty sweet! They must have had every action filled video game known to man kind! Emmett even had a few that wern't even out yet!

"This is so awesome!" I grinned as I stood on the couch, right along side of Emmett as we battled each other on the game. They even have the largest flat screen I've ever seen in my life, television included!

Dad chuckled at my thoughts as he grabbed the other controller. "I play winner."

"Which is going to be me!" Uncle Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Emmett!"

Him and Edward laughed at that before he asked, "Was that you and your sister's first word? Whatever?"

I laughed. "No but it was one of them. That's only because we learned to talk faster than every other baby."

"When did you first speak?" I could hear that Dad's tone was filled with curiousity and saddness. Probably sad that he wasn't able to be there.

"Um...about three weeks or a month after we were born." I answered as a game over flashed over the screen, my side had the red writing of WINNER on it. "Told you I'd win."

Edward and Emmett were looking at me in shock. "What?"

"You spoke before you were a month old?" Emmett asked, his mouth slightly opened.

"That's crazy!" Jasper came from upstairs, obviously over hearing our conversation.

"How is that possible?" Edward asked as he looked me over. That's just about what every one of their thoughts said too.

I rolled my eyes at them. "I told you, Carlie and I aged differently. Three days after we were born, we looked to be three months old. Our memory can even go back that far as well. I can recall the exact moment when I was born and so can Carlie."

They stared at me in silence for a while before turning back to the game. Emmett grinned at me, "I want a rematch!"

"After my turn." Edward glared at him playfully. Of course this soon turned into a wrestling match involving everyone, much to my enjoyment. I've always grew up in a house filled with girls, much to my dismay. Sure Carlie was fun to wrestle with but I always had to be gental. Even though she was indistructable, she was easily hurt. I remember this one time...

_"Can't get me, Anthony! Can't get me!" We were really just barely two years old but we appeared to be five. This was when we lived in southern California in a small home. It may had been small, but it was just right for us. We had been playing in the back yard with the waterhose, shooting each other with it while we chased each other in our swim suits. _

_I laughed along with Carlie. I was in control of the hose right now and we both knew good and well that I could most definitly catch up with the little girl. Of course that was the whole point. She wanted to be sprayed just as much as I did. I always went slower because of this fact, when she had the hose. Unlike me, Carlie wasn't as fast as a vampire but she was definitly faster than a human. _

_The water fight soon turned into a wrestling match with us rolling around on the ground, trying to pin each other. She some how got a way and I was hot on her trail, ready to pounce on her like I would my prey. I soon leaped and landed on her, her body crushed between the ground and myself. I hadn't realized when I grabbed her, but when I had wrapped both my hands around her tiny arms, I put all my dead weight on her right arm on accident, crushing her little pale arm._

_Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she started screaming in pain, her tears rolling down her rosey cheeks. I stared down at her arm in horror, the dark bruises my hand had made looked even painful to see, let alone feel. Momma had been inside for only a few minutes since the phone had rang, but was soon flying out the door and over to us._

_"What happened?" She asked me as she scooped up my sister. Her eyes were filled with worry as her youngest baby sobbed into her chest. "Shush now darling, shush. We're going to the hospital."_

_I followed her to the car and quickly got in, my own self was shaking with silent sobs. "M-momma!"_

_She looked back at me worriedly after I had explained what had happened. "What's wrong baby? It's going to be okay, honey."_

_"I-is she going t-to be o-okay?" I choked out as my sister was still sobbing and holding her arm. I had been sitting beside her, stroking her hair lightly as I whisper how sorry I was in her ear. I had never EVER hurt my sister like this before and I prayed it would be the last time._

_Momma sighed and gave me a small, reasuring smile. "I'm sure she is. It's alright baby."_

_A few minutes after seeing the doctor, he indicated that it was broken in four places and quickly put a purple (Carlie chose the color) cast on it. We had lied and told him some story, since we couldn't exactly tell them what had really happened. After they gave her some pain medication, Carlie was all better and was giggling again. She had rolled her eyes at me every time I even tried to apologize again, saying that she already knew I was sorry and that she forgave me. _

Ever since then I had always been very gental with Carlie. I wouldn't as so much as wrestle with her for months after the accident until she begged me to, pleading with me to stop being as she puts it, "Over baringly protective". I was terrified of hurting her though. I was a lot more careful then I really had to be when wrestling with her but for good reasons.

Edward gave me a small smile as the match soon ended. "She's pretty breakable, huh?"

I smiled at him slightly. "Yeah. More so then you'll ever know."

"Come talk to me." Edward smiled as he lead me up the stairs after we re-entered the house. After two flights of stairs, me tripping twice on each flight, we made in to what appeared to be his room. His room was filled with cd's everywhere, music books lying around, a leather black couch against a wall, and a huge king sized bed with a golden bed set that matched the carpet. The dark clouds were clearly visible through the huge windows as the thunder roared.

He lead me over to the couch where we both sat down, flipping on the giant TV he had in there. I was easily relaxed by his presence for some reason. I just felt at home around the Cullen's...

"That's because you are at home. We are your family...if you want us to be." Edward flinched at the last part. The possiblitly that we would reject him brought a painful griminess across his face.

I grinned at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I want you to be my family. I want to be part of the Cullen Clan."

He chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders, much like I do with Carlie, squeezing my shoulder tightly with his hand. "I'm glad to hear."

I leaned back and sighed as my eyes closed. "Do you think everything's going to work out?"

I heard him sigh and after a moment of silence, he spoke. "Yes. I'm sure that it won't be easy, but everything will work out in the end. I believe it."

I smiled at that. I was glad someone was confident. His thoughts even told me he fully believed this. It felt good for the first time in my life, for me to be able to lean on someone other than myself for a change. Everytime I tried to rely on Mom for comfort, she would say everything I needed to hear but her thoughts were always worried and fearful. She wasn't very good at hiding her worries, no matter how hard she tried and niether was Carlie.

"I'm here now." Edward said softly. "You don't have to worry their worries anymore. Just relax and let me handle everything."

That was easier said then done. How was I suppose to stop worrying about my sister? That's impossible, seeing as she is always, _always _in some sort of trouble. Mom and her were just alike in that way. The only difference was that trouble always _found _Mom and Carlie always _found _trouble. It's not like Car wants to get in trouble but her actions always lead to it. She's pretty clueless at time, which is one of the main causes of this.

For this reason alone, I was always having to protect Carlie. Rather it be from older kids she's told off that are iching for a fight, pranks going too far, usually involving the mailman, or just her running her mouth at the wrong time, I've always had to step up before she killed someone. Her temper was on a short fuse and if you said the wrong thing to her on the wrong day, then nine times out of ten you were going to get a mouthful. Of course I'm not saying I wasn't particularly involved on some of these actions, namely the pranks. We were always partners in crime and up to no good, much to Mom's annoyance.

Edward chuckled. "Bella must have been a strong woman."

I smiled lightly as I heard the sadness and pain in his voice. I knew he regreted not being there for us and always would. At least he has the chance to do it now though... "Yep. She was the strongest woman I ever knew."

Edward sighed. "I'm glad I get this chance with you kids but...I wish I had another chance with Bella too. I wish I wouldn't have left that day and lied to her about not loving her. I promise you on all that's great, I loved your mother with every being in my body. I loved her more than anything..."

I smiled sadly at my father. He looked like a mess as the guilt ate him up slowly. It was painful to watch and even more painful to hear his troublesome thoughts.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and sqeezed it lightly. "Hey. She knew. She knew that you loved her. She knew that with everything in her heart and loved you back. She forgave you before she died. Shoot, she forgave you way before she died. Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if maybe, just maybe she's still out there. We didn't have a funeral because we didn't want to deal with one so we just went out and baried her, only Grampa and a few family friends joining us. I just can't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe that closed casket was empty. At least I keep telling myself that...that she's just on a road trip or something."

Edward hugged me to his side as his silent sobs subsided and mine started up. He rubbed my back gentally, his other hand ran through my brown hair. My arms stretched across his waist and I clenched onto him with all my might. I didn't get to truely grieve for Mom before, since I was trying to be strong for Carlie. Right here and now I just felt the overbaring saddness wash over me as the realization of Bella really being gone finally hit me. I shoke with sobs, tears that would never fall covered my green eyes. I wanted so bad to yell out, scream, get in a fight, or something!

"Shush, baby." Edward whispered into my ear soothingly. "It's all going to be alright. Shush honey. Just relax. I'm here, I'm right here. I won't ever leave you..."

Dad kept whispering little words until I felt my eyes droop and sleep finally claim me.

EDWARD'S POV

I held my son and continued to soothe him, even after he had fallen asleep. The loss of Bella was horrible for them, just as it was for me. It was worse on them though. They were so young, so innocent. They didn't deserve to lose their mother. Bella didn't deserve to die that young.

Part of me wondered the same thing Anthony did. Did Bella really die? Maybe she got turned into a vampire by someone and no one knew. I highly doubted that. I knew Anthony did too. My son...wow I never thought I'd be able to say those two words, let alone have a daughter as well! They truely are a blessing. Anthony has been the emotional protecter of Carlie and for Bella since he was born. He's heard things he didn't need to hear and has had to deal with stuff that no eleven year old boy should have to. Because of their aging so differently, it's also caused them to have to grow up faster. Their maturity level is amazing when you think about it...if only Emmett was like that.

It was an hour and a half later before Anthony woke up. He looked similar to me but you could also see a lot of Bella in him, especially when he first wakes up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly, looking around the room.

"Hey." He mumbles, his voice still full of sleep.

I let him go slowly, smiling at him. "Hey there. You want to head down stairs? Your sister is on her way."

I had heard Alice's singing in her thoughts five miles a way, something you can't miss because it's always so obnoxiouly loud. Anthony seemed to hear it too because he flinched back, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Dear God, who's singing?" He asked as we headed down stairs at vampire speed.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper looked up confused, their video game on pause.

"Alice." I said with annoyance. "It's like her way of letting me know they're on their way."

"Hey," Anthony says as he looks around the room. "Where's Esme?"

"She volenteers at the hospital sometimes to read stories to the sick kids." Jasper explained with admiration. We all admired Esme and Carlisle for all their hard work. They've been our 'parents' for so long, it's almost like they've always been.

Reading my thoughts, Anthony smiled and nodded. "Awesome."

"We're back!" Alice screamed as they opened the door, twenty bags in each of their hands. Jasper and Emmett stepped up to help them while Alice and Rosalie went back out to the car, no doubt getting the rest.

I walked up to my daughter and grabbed some of her bags. "Have fun?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Loads!"

"Please tell me that those aren't all yours." Anthony gave her a look that stated, are-you-insane.

"Of course not!" She giggled as Anthony let out a sigh of releaf. "There yours. Mine are still out in the car."

"Carlie!" Anthony growled while I chuckled. His brows made a V like shape as he glared at her.

She just giggled though, a breath taking smile reaching her ears. It was Bella's smile. "Now silly brother of mine, I can't have you dressing in last months style! I would be a _horrible _sister if I did that!"

He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "A monster."

She giggled again and headed out the door to get her stuff, which was twice as much as she had gotton Anthony. I instantly grabbed some of her bags, which she nodded in thanks, as Anthony groaned and did the same thing.

"This way!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs. "I've already made both of your's rooms up."

I carried their bags into both their rooms, which were side by side and across from mine. Anthony's room was done in green and blue, while Carlie's room was decorated in purple and blue. Alice and Esme really out did themselves on both of them. (PICTURE OF BED ROOMS ON PROFILE!)

"Wow." Carlie had an awe exspression as she walked into her room, her eyes lighting up as she saw the colors. _My favorite colors! I wonder how Alice knew - oh wait she's physic duh!_

I chuckled at her thoughts and placed her bags at the end of her bed. "You like the room?"

She smiled at me. "It's beautiful but completely unnecessary! We're only staying the weekend!"

I grinned at her. Boy, did she ever sound like Bella now. "You might stay over more often then you think."

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win any arguement with me, and fell backwards on her bed. She had a content smile on her face as she stretched while laying down. She looked so much like her true age right there that I couldn't help but chuckle.

She opened her eyes and laughed lightly before jumping up from the bed. "Let's go down stairs!"

We ran at top speed down the stairs, making it almost a whole minute before her. Everyone was sitting around laughing, talking lightly about Emmett's mad skills. Psh..what skills?

Anthony bursted out laughing at my thoughts while I chuckled. Everyone looked at us confused but didn't comment.

"So Carlie, you like to shop?" Emmett was grinning like a cat at her.

Carlie just smiled and sat down next to Alice and Jasper. "Of course! Who doesn't?"

We all chuckled lightly, except Emmett who had to roar with laughter. "You're mother was totally against it. Did she change once we left."

Carlie rolled her eyes. "Not one bit. I had to beg for her to take me to the mall and let me pick out her outfits. She finally gave in and I've always had to shop for both her and Anthony, since neither one of them wanted to do it themselves."

I chuckled at this, remembering good and well Bella's dislike for shopping. How many times had Alice ambushed Bella into going shopping with her? Way too many, that's for sure.

"I need to hunt." Anthony spoke up and Carlie nodded in agreement.

"Lets all go!" Alice squealed and we hurried and took off.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!


	8. Hunting and Nightmares

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT : HUNTING AND NIGHTMARES

We ran through the woods at top speed, laughing the whole time. I jumped on Edward's back before we passed the river, giggling as he caught me easily. I would never had been able to catch up with all of them on my own feet.

"What are we hunting tonight?" Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"I'm up for some lions." Jasper grinned as he kissed Alice's cheek. "How about you love?"

She giggled. "Sounds great!"

"Bear!" Emmett shouted with a grin.

Anthony laughed. "Yeah, bear sounds great!"

I rolled my eyes at the same time Edward did, causing everyone to laugh. A blush made it's way across my face at that. What the heck?

"I want some deer!" I smiled, trying to ignore everyone's unamusing laughter.

"I'm craving some mountain lion." Edward grinned and with that said, we took off. I jumped off his back once I heard four bucks around the clearing, tuning out everything and everyone as my instincts took over. I gracefully pounced on the largest one, quickly biting his neck and drinking his delicious warm blood.

Once I was done, I stepped back and started digging a hole near the closest tree, barying the body so no one would find it. I may be a killer to animals but I for one was no sloppy assassin. Wow, that sounded kind of bad...

I looked around to see everyone was off hunting their own meals. Good. I need some time to be by myself. I hadn't been able to have any alone time since we've moved here and now seemed to be the perfect time. I jumped on the third highest branch that over looked the river and sat down, leaning against the tree as I sighed.

I closed my eyes and thought of all that's happened. Here I thought my life would be dull in Washington, yet it's anything but. I still didn't understand how I felt about the Cullen's either. I was suppose to hate them. I had to hate them. They were unforgivable. Or were they? Everytime I'm around them, I can't help but laugh and have fun. Especially with Edward. Should I accept them as family? Should I give in and admit I forgive them?

No. I can't. What if they leave again? What if they decide they don't want us anymore and leave us? I can't get close. I can't - no I won't - get hurt by them. Not like Mom was...

Mom. I missed her so much but I found myself able to laugh and talk about some memories with her to the Cullen's. I couldn't even find it in me to talk about her to Charlie, for crying out loud! I wonder where she is right now? I wonder if she's happy.

"_I'm only happy if you're happy dear."_

I remembered her saying that so loud and clear. She always told us that. She always meant it too. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of this. I knew exactly what she would want me to do, but could I honestly do it? Could I forgive and forget what they put her through? Could I accept them as family, like Mom would want. She would cry from joy if she knew we had this chance with Edward. I had a chance to be with the man of her dreams, the man she loved so deeply, and I was blowing it. Some daughter I am...

I sighed and opened my eyes, smiling as the sun started to come out. My summer clothes that I loved so much were soaked but I didn't care. It's not like there undryable. Undryable...is that a word? I wonder if it's in the Webster...

I sighed again, shaking my head from these silly thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I'd do it for Mom. I'd give the Cullen's a chance, for Bella's sake. I wasn't planning on telling them, even in my mind, that yet though. I'd stay this weekend and try not to be so moody. If everything goes well this weekend, I'll tell them.

I jumped out of the tree and landed swiftly on the ground. What I didn't get, is how I could take a fall like this easily on my feet but if I fell out of the tree, I would be in tears. It was certain parts and areas on my body that were human. If I broke a bone, it would only stay broken for a week or two, thank God. Those darn casts were so ichy.

I smiled and placed both my hands on the base of the tree, looking around it at the breath-taking river. I couldn't help but giggle as I heard with my vampire sences the fish swimming around in there and some water snakes hissing at one another. I've always found animals so fascinating. I've always wanted a cat but Momma was alergic and Anthony had a dog at the time, which would not be a good mix for my beloved kitty. I had plenty of fish though. I would always press my face against the tank and make a fishy face, squeezing my cheeks inward. I giggled at the thought.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and even though I've only known his voice for a few days, I knew it was Edward. I didn't turn around but my smile didn't fade any. I just continued listening to the fish.

I felt his arms circle around mine and pull me to his chest protectively as I continued to giggle at the fish. I leaned against his chest, closing my eyes peacefully. I could still hear the bubbling sound that fish made when they swam and the squeaking sound that meant they were communicating with one another, which was too quiet for human ears to hear. I could still hear the snakes slithering around, hissing at the others who got in the way.

"Blump blump." One fish I heard call. I heard another come closer to it, answering the mating call. After years of listening to fish, I've learned the different kinds of calls they used. This one was definitly a mating call.

I felt Edward chuckle and I looked up at him for the first time since he got here. "What?"

He grinned at me and shook his head. "You must really like fish."

I giggled and shook my head. "I like all animals. I wonder, can you read their thoughts?"

Edward's face became focused and I could tell he was trying. He gave up after a few minutes and shook his head no.

"Darn." I giggled. "I would love to know what they were thinking."

He chuckled and held me closer. "I doubt they think at all."

I gave him a confused look. "Why not? Everyone thinks!"

He grinned down at me. "How do you know?"

I squinted my nose, similar to how a rabbit does. I always did this when I was thinking really hard about something. It's one of the ways Mom always knew something was on my mind. "They have to! Everyone has a brain! Right?"

Edward laughed, rather at my question or the look on my face, I'm not sure. "Of course honey. That doesn't mean everyone thinks though."

I was even more confused now. "But...but you have to think before you do something. You have to wonder what you're doing before you do it."

Edward was grinning down at me. "Not necessarily. Haven't you ever done anything that you didn't even think about doing? Like you just did it before your brain could process the decision."

I poundered on this. It was very true. I had done this a number of times before. Is this how fish were? Did they really not think about their actions? Did they just take the huge risks without processing any information? Humm...they certainly were risk takers. They must be the braviest animals ever too! I mean, sure tigers and lions and bears were ferocious but they had a brain big enough to process everything before taking action. Fish didn't. They didn't care about rejection, fear, or worry. They just did what they had to do and if it didn't work out, at least they gave it their all. They didn't let any doubt hold them back. Probably because they didn't have doubt.

Wait a minute, why am I having this deep conversation with myself about fish?

Edward chuckled at me. "I have no idea."

I laughed louder and more carefree then I had since Mom's death. It felt so good to laugh like this again. I was about to say something but then everyone came back. Anthony gave me his best grin, smiling knowingly that he had heard me laughing.

"Let's get back home before Esme and Carlisle beat us." Alice smiled as we all took off.

Edward smiled at me before grabbing my hand, throwing me on his back in seconds time as he hurried and took off. Even though we were the last to leave, we made it back before everyone. I was giggling uncontrollably as he came to a stop, laughing along with me.

"You should drink coffee more often. You're just full of giggles today." Edward chuckled as I slid off his back as the others started to approach.

I laughed. "Anthony would kill me. Besides, it's just been a really awesome day. That's why I'm in a good mood."

He chuckled and pulled me against his side and lead me over to the couch in the living room. I plopped down next to him, snuggling against his side as the others made it through the front door. Today had been a pretty amazing day. Coffee, shopping, hunting, and talking about fish all in one day. Who could ask for better?

Edward chuckled at my thoughts while Anthony was giving me a confused look. "Do I want to know."

I laughed and shook my head. He would only call me a freak if he knew of Edward and mine's conversation.

Anthony sat next to me and raised a brow teasingly. "Carlie, I already think you're a freak. I don't think you can get any more freakish."

I gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up."

"It's true." He laughed out as he ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Could you go a whole day without saying 'shut up' or 'whatever'?" Rosalie asked with a teasing smile.

I laughed. "I don't say them that much, do I?"

Everyone was giving me a look, which sent me into hysterics. Okay, maybe I do. It's not my fault though...

"We're home." Esme and Carlisle walked through the door then. I couldn't help but grin once I saw them. They were my grandparents...wow that was so weird. It's not like I didn't have grandparents. I had Gramp Charlie, Grampie Phil, and Grammy Renee but they weren't really there for us. Sure, they'd send us a grift for our birthdays and Christmas, and sure Grampa has took us in, but they just don't really feel like blood relatives. It's not like Carlisle and Esme are truely blood relatives either but they still knew more about me then my real grandparents, and they've known me since the day I was born. Of course with the vampire secret it must be this way. I can't help but wish it didn't have to be though....

I looked up as Edward squeezed my shoulder reasuringly. I smiled up, not about to fog up my good mood over something as stupid as this. Esme and Carlisle were sitting beside Anthony on the couch now and were smiling at everyone.

"How was everyone's day?" Esme asked and I could tell she truely did care. It reminded me of Mom...

"Great!" Alice grinned. "We went shopping!"

Esme and Carlisle chuckled. "Took an early weekened?"

"We had reasons." Emmett was grinning at me.

They looked at me confused as a blush flashed acrossed my face. "I wasn't that bad!"

Anthony rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed. "Psh..you wouldn't stop laughing for nothing! If you _ever_ have that much coffee again, I promise you, I will trash your room and everything precious to you."

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Anthony looked like he was about to say something else on the subject but Edward cut him off. "Alright you two. Behave."

We both looked down and shut up before we even realized we had done it. That sounded like something Mom would say...

"So what's everyone got planned for tonight?" Esme grinned at us.

"I say us girls do each others nails and at midnight we watch horror films!" Alice squealed with excitement.

I wasn't that big of a horror movie fan but whatever. If everyone was for it, I'd go along. I knew Anthony loved those gory movies. The more blood, the better, as he always says.

"Alright." Edward was looking over Anthony and me. "Are you two game?"

"You bet!" Anthony shouted with excitement, causing everyone to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure."

"Let's go girls!" Alice shouted as Rosalie, Esme, and I followed her up the stair case. She lead us up to the second floor and to the third door on the left. The room was covered in pink and green. The walls, bed spread, carpet, even dressers and desk were these colors.

"This is Alice and Jasper's room." Rose explained as she sat on the bed. "Who's doing who's fingers and toes?"

I sat down beside Rose as Alice pulled out an entire dresser druel full of nail polish. My eyes grew as I saw all the colors as a smile stretched acrossed my face.

"I want light purple and lime green!" I squealed as Alice sat down.

The girls laughed. "Alright."

We spent hours doing each others nails, listening to horrible frat boy cds and making fun of them, looking through fashion magazines, and talking about guys. I've had a few boy friends but nothing too serious. Not with Anthony as my brother and a secret of a life time to keep. It made it near impossible to get close to any male human. Sure, I was eleven years old but since Anthony and I grew rapidly, so did our hormones, making us very mature for our age. Though we still did have our kid moments...

"Movie time!" Alice grinned when she saw that it was almost twelve. We went down stairs and Esme made some popcorn for Anthony and me. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor below the couch, Rose and Emmett took the love seat, Esme and Carlisle sat together on the right side of the couch, while I sat between Anthony and Edward on the rest of the couch.

I wrapped myself up in the warm, soft blanket that Esme had set in my lap, while Anthony hogged the popcorn. The movie soon started and I was totally absorbed in the film. Halfway through the movie, right when the killer was about to chop off the twenty year old woman's head off, Emmett decided to flip on the lights, causing Alice and me to scream.

This sent Emmett and Anthony into hysterics, as I clunched my chest, my heart beating more abnormal then usual. Edward wrapped me up in his arms, instantly taking the fear out of me. I knew I was safe in his arms.

Alice and I both glared at the idiot before sharing a look, promising to get together and make the big moron pay for that.

"I think we should stop for right now. It's time for you two to go to bed." Edward said as he glanced at us sternly.

Anthony and I sighed in annoyance at the same time. "Just a little later!"

"At least let us finish the movie!" Anthony tried to argue but Edward shook his head.

"Bed. Now." We both sighed and got up, walking up the stairs at human pace. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as the cool air blew through the house. I gave Anthony a hug goodnight and opened the door to my new room, sighing tiredly as I layed on the soft bed. I barely had time to cover myself with the comforter before my eyes closed and sleep consumed me.

* * *

I don't know what time I woke up but I know it had to be around three or four. I wasn't exactly sure what my dream was but I remember somneone was trying to get me, like in the movie I watched. I know Edward was there and so was Anthony but something had happened, someone had hurt them and were coming for me now.

I placed my hand on my racing heart as tears ran down my face. I hadn't been this scared from a dream in a long time and didn't like it at all. Just then the door opened, the light from the hall way shinned into my room and falling on the edge of my bed.

Edward was by my side in seconds and had me wrapped up in his arms. I held on to him for dear life, not ever wanting him to let go of me as I shook with sobs.

"Shush, it's okay baby, it's okay." He tried to sooth me. "It's all going to be okay..."

"Dad!" That was all I could get out. The fear was eatting me alive it felt like and all I wanted was for it to go away. I don't know what I was so scared of...something really bad though.

"Shush baby, I'm right here. It's okay honey, it's okay. No one's going to get you. No one." Edward's voice was soothing and so were his words. My sobs subsided a little but not a whole lot.

I soon found myself in Edward's arms and off my bed. He carried me out of my room and to a room across the hall. I hadn't been in this room but I knew it was his. I was soon layed on golden colored sheets and the matching comforter was tucked around me. Before I could even blink, Dad was laying down beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I sniffled as I tried to control my tears as I turned and baried myself in his chest. "D-dad..."

"Shush, shush, shush." He whispered in my ear as I felt him stroke my hair, his other arm rubbing circles into my back.

"But th-they were - and hurt me - A-Anthony - you were -" I didn't really understand what I was trying to say and I knew he couldn't have.

"Shush, shush, shush, darlin'. It's okay. No one's ever going to harm you. Anthony either." He promised as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him, tears still pouring from my eyes. Worry was evident on his face as he pushed my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into him and after a few more minutes, my sobs subsided into sniffles and hiccups.

"D-Daddy." I hiccuped as I held on to him closer. "Don't go, p-please do-don't go."

"Shush baby." Edward whispered. "I won't. I'll stay with you baby."

After that I fell back asleep, only this time it was peaceful.

EDWARD'S POV

I continued to stroke her hair even after she fell asleep. When Alice yelled at me to hurry into Carlie's room after having a vision, I didn't know what to exspect. I didn't exspect to find my daughter in tears from a bad dream, that's for sure. Hearing her sob like that hurt worse than hearing Bella cry, and that was saying something. I knew if I wanted to calm her down, I'd need to get her out of her room and into mine. I doubted she wanted to stay in the room that she had the nightmare in.

She called me Dad and Daddy. That was the first time she said out loud or even thought to call me Dad. I had to hide my smile and save it for later, knowing that it was no time for me to do a victory dance over that. I needed to comfort my baby and get her calmed down. She had begged me to stay with her, something unnecessary. I was planning on holding her all night long, even if she didn't want me to.

Her face had a peaceful exspression across it now, thankfully. Her face was still red though, and had tear stains running down her cheeks. This just broke my heart more. I knew I shouldn't have let them watch that movie. They may appear to be older, but they are still eleven. I should have put a stop to it right then and there!

"Is she alright?" Jasper had knocked on the door lightly before entering. Carlie didn't even stur at the noise.

"Yeah." I whispered softly. "I thought I might have to call you up here, for a second there."

I looked up to see Jasper looking down at her with a frown. "I was about to come up here but Alice told me you had it. She certainly was afraid."

I kissed my daughter's forehead again. "Scared me to death to find her sobbin' like that."

Jasper nodded, still looking at my little girl. My little girl. I liked the ring of that. It's still hard to believe that I'm actually a father. I'm not only a father to a beautiful little girl, but the father of a humarous young boy too. They may not be tiny any more, but they are in their minds. I can see it...

"Well I'll see you two in the morning." Jasper gave me a small smile. "Esme plans on making a big breakfast for the two of them."

I smiled at that. Knowing Esme, the kids will be eating left overs for days.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY LONG BUT I JUST FELT THE NEED TO END IT HERE.


	9. Truth and Bonding Time

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: TRUTH WITH BONDING

Soft voices were murmuring when I awoke the next time. I was cuddled up in someone arms on a very soft and warm bed. I don't think I've ever felt as safe as I did right now. I snuggled closer to the cold body next to me, barying my face deeper into the person's chest. Two strong arms tightened their grip on me, while one of the hands ran its fingers through my hair. That felt like heaven...

"Shush." The velvet voice whispered. It reminded me of Anthony's, only deeper. That's when last night came flooding through my mind. Hunting, the movie, the nightmare, and Dad scooping me up and holding me all night long.

I opened my eyes and stared up at my father, who was smiling softly at me as he carassed my hair. I yawned widely, causing Edward to chuckle as I snuggled tiredly into his chest.

"Mornin'." I mumbled groggerily.

"Good morning." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I looked back up at him, smiling. "Thanks...for last night."

He grinned at me before pushing my hair out of my face. "No thanks needed, honey."

I sighed tiredly before whipping the sleep out of my eyes. I turned to see a guitar clock hanging on the wall, reading nine thirty. Grrr why did I have to wake up this early on my day off?

"You can go back to sleep, if you like." Dad chuckled as he held me tighter.

I groaned and turned to bary my face into his chest once more. "As much as I would love that, I better get up. It's only a matter of time before Anthony wakes up and comes pouncing in here."

Dad chuckled and started stoking my hair again. "Too late. He was already in here but I told him to let you sleep."

I smiled at that before a thought entered my mind. "You didn't tell him about last night, did you?"

Edward raised a brow at me. "Of course. He was wondering why you were in here and it's not like I was about to lie to him, even if he couldn't read my thoughts."

I groaned with irritation. Now Anthony was going to get all over protective and try to monitor what I watched! He was going to be even more annoying than normally, if that's even possible.

Dad chuckled and tightened his grip. "He has good reasons to be. Besides, what makes you think he's the only one who's going to be monitoring what you watch? You scared us all last night."

I looked down a little guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

He pushed the hair out of my face once more, looking at me with a small smile on his lips. "Don't you dare apologize for something that is out of your hands."

I sighed and nodded, knowing I wasn't going to get away with apologizing, no matter how much it was my fault. Edward gave me a look for thinking this, but I just rolled my eyes and sat up, stretching my arms out. I took in the messy room and smiled. It almost looked like my room back home, except my stuff wasn't that exspensive. At my old room, I had music cds, books, and instruments all over the place. My sterio was by my TV, like Dad's, and was always blaring something new each day. I had a job back at a music store in California and always got free cds and posters every week. I loved that job...

I looked back over at Edward, who was grinning at me with a crooked smile. "You like music?"

I smiled back. "I _love _music."

"What do you play?" He asked me, sitting up as well.

I blushed a little a looked down. "Um...electric violin, base guitar, drums, and some piano."

Edward looked fascinated by this and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the bed and out the room before I could even blink. He lead me down the hall silently and opened the last door on the end, revealing a beautiful black piano.

I stared in awe at it as he lead me to the seat, sitting me down beside him as he grinned over it. "Would you like to play?"

I blushed and shook my head no. "I'm not that good."

He raised a brow at me, a smile on his face. "No, I'll bet you're great."

I sighed, knowing that I did secretly want to play but was kind of nervous about playing infront of him. The only one who ever heard me play was Mom. Anthony would always make me mess up by making jokes or funny faces, until I finally banned him from ever watching me. Mom always loved to hear me play though, and I loved to play.

"Come on." Edward was grinning more from reading my thoughts.

"Alright." I took a deep breath and began to play one of my favorites, Clair de Lune. I had played this song so many times, I didn't even need to look at the keys, I had them memerized. The beautiful flow of notes came out evenly and gracefully, just like Debussy himself had played them. This song always relaxed me. When ever I was in need of some alone time, I'd go down to the music shop and play this song, eating chocolate ice cream as well. There was nothing like some Debussy and chocolate to make a day right.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts as the song came to an end. "I told you, you'd be great."

I blushed at his complement and smiled. "Thanks. Will you play me one?"

He smiled at me before we switched places. He stared at me for a second before he turned his attention back to the keys, as an all too familiar song filled my ears. It was the song he wrote for Bella. The song she used to hum to us before bed time, when we were kids. The song that I was always begging to hear every night, refusing sleep unless she hummed it. I had tried to play it once on the piano, but it didn't come out right.

The notes were so wonderful and magical as Dad played them. Each one beautiful and held a certain meaning that seemed to run deeper than I could ever understand. This song definitly told the love that my father and mother had for one another, something that I only saw one sidely until now. He loved her very much, even still does now. I was foolish to think that he could walk away from the love of his life one day, when just the other day he was confessing his love for her. Something was strangely wrong with what had happened, and for the first time I was able to see how clearly my mom had been right. There had to had been something up with Edward leaving Bella...

"You're dead on right." Edward sighs as the song came to an end. He turned to look at me with sad eyes. "After her birthday party, I freaked. I'm assuming she had told you the entire story on what happened?"

I nodded my head, indicating for him to proceed.

"I was scared. What would happen next time? The odds were always stacked against us and it just didn't seem fair. It wasn't fair for her to have to be always in danger because of what I am. It wasn't right for me to be selfish like I was, only wanting to be with her. I thought I was doing the right thing, leaving her and giving her a second chance at life.

"I knew she wasn't going to let go. The look in her eyes told me that. I had to make this a clean break. I figured if I acted as if I had moved on, then maybe it would be easier for her to. I never thought she'd believe me as fast as she did and I almost just said the heck with it, and was about to comfort her and tell her it was just some cruel joke. I had to set her free though, that's what kept me from running to her, begging for forgiveness.

"Had I even the slightest clue that she had been pregnant, I would had dropped to my knees right then and there." He looked at me with a sad smile. "I wish I had, every time I see you and Anthony. Maybe, maybe we would be a happy family if I hadn't blown everything..."

Tears were streaming down my face as I threw myself into his arms, gripping his shirt with my fist is a death grip. I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back, gently trying to soothe me.

"Baby.." Edward's voice was filled with tears that would never be shed.

"D-Daddy..it's not your fault." I choked out as he started to rock me back and forth gently.

"Yes. Yes it is. If I had only -" He sobbed out but I cut him off.

I looked up at his teary eyed face and bit back a sob. "You can't live on what if's. A lot of things could have happened differently, yes but maybe it wasn't up to you. Maybe it was up to a much higher force. Maybe He has everything figured out and you staying would have resulted in something much worse than losing Mom..."

He looked deep into my doe brown eyes but offering a smile. "Maybe you're right."

My sobs were gone now, only sniffles and a few tears remained. "You should keep that in mind. I'm usually _always _right!"

Edward smirked at me before tightening his grip on me, and I didn't like that evil look in his eyes. Before I could question it though, his fingers were at my sides and tickling my ribs, making me shoot out in laughter. I tried to get a way but it was a hopeless attempt so I focused on pleading, begging for him to stop over my hysterical laughter.

Edward was chuckling as he managed to attack every one of my weak spots. "I don't think so, little girl. I'm having too much fun with this. Besides, I must disagree. I believe _I'm _the one who's always right."

"P-please D-dad-daddy!" I managed to squeal out as I tried to protect my poor ribs from his stubby fingers.

"Stubby fingers, huh?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he attacked my ribs even faster now, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" I cried out as his attack finally ended and he cradled me to his chest, chuckling at me as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I panted out as I turned in his arms, closing my eyes as I laid against his chest. My heart was racing more abnormally then normally as I took in each breath, and I wrapped my arms around my sides. They were still tingling from the previous attack and with that thought, I glared up at my father, who was still laughing at me.

"Hush." I mumbled as I tried to get out of his arms. Of course that wasn't aloud and thanks to my attempt, his grip tightened. I sighed and decided to just relax, it's not like I didn't really want to be in his arms anyway.

"Let's go downstairs." He chuckled and before I could even blink, we were at the staircase. I could see Alice and Rosalie sitting on the love seat, looking over some magazines, Anthony and Emmett playing vidoe games, and Jasper was sitting in the chair Carlisle had been sitting in the other day, reading a Civil War book.

"Morning!" Alice greated me with a smile as we made our way over to the giant couch.

I smiled back as Dad sat down, holding me in his arms still. "Good morning."

Anthony looked at me for a brief second before returning his eyes to the flat screen. "Hey sis."

"Hey." I smiled slightly. I turned to see the game they were playing and was instantly discusted. "You guys are sick!"

Anthony laughed while Emmett and Edward looked at me confused. Dad turned to see what game it was and he soon had the same exspression as I had.

"Emmett, turn the game off right now." He glared at my uncle.

"But -" Emmett started but was cut off by Dad.

"Now, Emmett! Anthony's only eleven and the game is for seventeen year olds!" Dad growled at Uncle Emmett.

Emmett sighed and turned the game off while Anthony got an annoyed look on his face. "But Dad -"

"Anthony, no!" Edward had a stern look on his face and we all knew Anthony was wasting his breath arguing with Dad when he looked like that. Of course, I was the only one getting those fatherly looks until now, which was humarous on my part.

Anthony glared at me but I just smiled. "Why do you want to play something so...so gross?"

He cracked a smile at me, his mood lighting up some. "It was fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Video games aren't fun."

"Are too!" Uncle Emmett yelled like a five year old.

I grinned. "Are not."

"Are too!" He argued.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not! Are not! Are not!"

"Are too! Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"Are not! Are -" Edward's hand cut off my arguement as it covered my mouth. I looked up at my father, who had an irritated look across his face but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Enough. Both of you." He was looking at Emmett, who was grinning with triumphed.

"I won." Uncle Emmett grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did -" I was cut off yet again by Dad standing up, throwing me over his shoulder as he left the room. My face was still facing the living room so I gave it one last shot. "NOT!"

Everyone was laughing by now, even Dad as we made our way into the kitchen. He sat me down on a stool infront of the island, grinning down at me as Esme placed a huge plate infront of me. She had made eggs, bacon, biscuts, sausage, pancakes, and omlettes.

I grinned down at the food and started eating after I thanked Esme for making it. "This is great!"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you like it dear. Your brother barely ate a thing!"

I smiled as I took a bite of the fluffy pancake. "He can't eat much really, especially after he just hunted. He gets sick."

She smiled in understanding at that as I finished off my plate within seconds, much to Esme and Dad's shock. "However, I can eat like a pig everyday."

The both chuckled as Esme took my plate, fixing me another helping. I wonder who invented the pancake? Was it a guy or a woman? How come so many inventers are guys? A lot of guys make things that only women use to. I wonder if their wives complains about it so much, that they just go and try to invent something to shut them up? That sounds like something a guy would do. I wonder if my tampons are made by men...

"Carlie!" Both Anthony and Edward yelled at the same time.

I giggled and turned to see Dad, who had a discusted look on his face. "Sorry?"

"No one wants to hear that!" Anthony had a grossed out look on his face as Dad and I entered back into the living room.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then don't read my mind."

"You can't help but read people's minds." Edward said as he sits next to me on the couch.

"What are we doing today?" Alice smiled over at everyone. Everyone seemed to be thinking about this. If it was up to me, I'd just stay here all day and read. It wouldn't bother me any...

"Lets go to an amusement park!" Emmett yelled out. I was definitly game for that! The more roller coasters, the better!

"Yeah!" I yelled my agreements.

"It'll be fun!" Anthony nodded along with us.

"It'll mess my hair up." Rosalie said, as if the wind messing up her hair would cause the world to end.

Edward and Anthony chuckled at my thoughts as I rolled my eyes. "Then put it up."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you insane? Carlie, you have pretty hair, you understand this."

I gave her a weird look. "I could care less if my hair gets a little messed up."

Her and Alice both shared a look of horror at my words. I rolled my eyes again. It wasn't as if I was trying to impress anyone and even if I did pull my hair back into a hideous bun, I would still be beautiful thanks to the vampire in me.

"Leave her alone." Edward was glaring at my aunts as he wrapped an arm around me.

"But we -" Alice started but was cut off by Dad.

"No." He glared back at them.

"She might want to!" Alice tried again. "Let's let her decide!"

"Decide what?" I was really confused now.

"Would you like Rose and I to do your hair? We could make it really shinny and straighten it -" I cut her off at the word straighten.

"You are _not _doing anything to my hair, especially not straightening it!" I placed both hands in my hair as I leaned back against Dad. "I love it how it is naturally and it's going to stay like that."

Alice and Rose both sighed. They'll get over it. I never let anyone do anything different to my hair. If I wanted a new look then I would do it myself. The only person who ever played with my hair was Mom and she had always agreed with me, that it was pretty like it was. Of course I loved it when she french braided it but that was the only thing I would do different to the curls.

"Girls and their hair." Anthony rolled his eyes at me, while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up." I glared playfully at him.

"No." He grinned at me before I jumped at him, playfully wrestling with him. Of course he never even used half of his strength when we wrestled. Not since the time he broke my arm.

I went to try and pin him but he was faster, and had me down not even a second later. I squirmed under him, trying to get free from his death grip but he just grinned.

"Surrender!" He shouted at me with his goofy grin.

"No!" I yelled stubbornly, even though we both know I'd never be able to push him off, even on my best day.

That's when Dad joined us. He pulled Anthony off of me and pinned him to the ground. He had the same grin Anthony had on just moments ago. "You surrender!"

Anthony and I were both laughing by this time. Anthony tried once more to get out but of course he couldn't. "No!"

I jumped on Dad's back, helping out Anthony. Taking advantage of Dad's loss of concentration, Anthony slid out from Edward's grip, flipping him over. I had moved out of the way just in time, as both Anthony and I tried to pin Dad. Edward was faster and stronger than us though, and flipped both of us easily, pinning us on our backs.

"Both of you surrender!" Dad chuckled he watched us despritely try and break his grip. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Never!" Anthony yelled as he tried once more to squirm away.

"All right then." Dad chuckled as his fingers found their way to both Anthony's and mine's ribs. We both were soon in hysterics, trying twice as hard now to get away. After a few minutes of toture, we both surrendered so Dad would stop his attack.

"That was a cheap shot." I glared at him. And twice today he did that...

He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair, along with Anthony's. "Now, that we've finished our wrestling match, what are we going to do today?"

Anthony and I shared a look, stating our promise to get Dad back, before turning our attention back to the rest of our new family.

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!


	10. Zoo Time Doesn't Always End Happily

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN : ZOO TIME DOESN'T ALWAYS END HAPPILY

ANTHONY'S POV

Everyone, except for Carlisle and Esme, were leaving the house for the day. After half an hour of arguing, we all finally decided on one place to go to. That would be, drum roll please, the zoo! Carlie and I hadn't been there since we were two. I remember it being pretty awesome though.

_We're going to the zoo! We're going to zoo!"_ Carlie had her silly grin plastered on her face as she silently chanted this. She was looking out the window, trying to hide her excitement but Edward, Jasper, and me knew just how thrilled she was. _I want to see the giraffe! Maybe I could even feed them! Oh my gosh, this is going to be SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much fun! Haha! I can't wait! I wonder if they have lions too? Wouldn't that be awesome to just admire them instead of drinking them for a change? Haha, that's so funny! A group of vegetarian vampires going to the zoo to admire animals! Oh the irony!_

I had to laugh at her thoughts. It was true. What were the odds of us going to admire our prey?

She looked over at me and grinned. We were riding in Uncle Jasper's Audi with Alice up front, Dad by the right window, Carlie in the middle, and me by the left window. It had taken forever for us to convince her to get in the middle, since my sister had to be stubborn about _everything._ She hated sitting in the middle and always made it known to everyone until we've reached our stop. Luckly she finally shut up after Jasper used his gift to take her anger and annoyance away. Thank God we were riding with him and not Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie.

"Are we there yet?" Carlie grinned as she leaned over to rest her arm by Jasper's head rest. I guess this was her way of getting back at him for using his gift on her.

I could see Jasper's mouth twitch, fighting back a smile. "Do you see any animals yet?"

Carlie smiled and looked around, only seeing cars on the interstate. "Well some of these humans do resemble grizzly bears."

That sent everyone off into laughter. "Ain't that the truth."

"We'll be there in nineteen minutes and thirty two seconds." Aunt Alice smiled at my sister.

"That long?" Carlie whinned with a loud sigh. "What am I going to do for that long?"

"Let's play a game!" Alice grinned as she turned around in her seat to face us. _I'm thinking a game of good ole' punch bug_

"Yeah!" Carlie squealed.

"No." Edward was glaring at her. "Last time we played that, it ended in a fight."

She laughed and looked at Carlie and me. "Let's let them decide. Do you two want to play punch bug?"

"Sure." I grinned. How bad could it be?

_Bad. Very bad._ I looked over at Dad who had a serious look in his eyes but I could see the amusement on his face.

"Yeah! I love this game!" Carlie laughed.

"This is how we play it. We get into teams, let's use boys verses girls this round. The first person to see a voltswagon has two seconds in counting to punch every person on the opposite team, including the driver. Who ever gets the most hits, loses." Alice explained. "It's going to be hard because Anthony and Edward can hear our thoughts but I can see the cars coming with my visions. Try to control your thoughts, Car."

I grinned at this. This was going to be so easy. "Lets start!"

"Alright." Alice grinned and closed her eyes. "Go!"

I turned in my seat to look behind me, looking for any signs of a beatle. Edward was looking to the sides while Carlie was trying to see up ahead. Alice had her eyes closed, looking for one in her vision.

_A blue voltswagon was about to come up beside us in one minute and thirty two seconds._ I was about to punch Carlie after I read it in Alice's vision but wasn't fast enough.

She had quickly hit both of Edward's and my arm, screaming, "Punch bug, can't punch back!"

Alice had hit Uncle Jasper's arm too, squealing with excitement. "Girls rule!"

I growled in frusteration. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. We played for awhile, and were all tyed at a total of twenty two beatles each. Next win won everything. We all got ready, none of us wanting to lose. Aunt Alice had been too quick when reading her visions for either Dad or I to see them. Her and Carlie had some secret code to say when they saw one. Of all times for Carlie to master blocking her thoughts, it had to be now.

Sadly though, we pulled into the zoo parking lot, our game ending. It was pretty fun too...

"Punch bug!" Carlie squealed as she hit Dad and me at the same time. I turned to my left to see a bright yellow beatle parked side ways.

"No fair! The game was over!" I tried to reason but was cut off by Aunt Alice and Carlie's victory squeal.

"We won! We won! We won!" They sang as they laughed along, dancing as well.

I glared at Car but she just turned to grin at me as Uncle Jasper parked the car. I climbed out the car, letting her out before I shut the door.

"Don't be such a soar loser, Anth." She grinned at me as we headed for the enterance. "Face it. I'm just better than you at almost _everything!" _

I smirked at her teasing tone, letting my mood lightin' up. Her and Mom were the only one's who could get me out of a bad mood. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled teasingly at me. "Yep. About time you faced the truth."

I smirked as an idea came to me. I quickly grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her along as we walked passed the hundreds of cars.

"Anthony! Put me down!" She started to kick her feet but even if it did hit me, it wouldn't hurt. Of course, it wouldn't look normal if someone was kicking me in my stomach and I wasn't even flinching.

"Don't make a scene, Carlie." I told her. "People will get suspicious."

She growled with frusteration. "Well put me down!"

I smirked. "Take back what you said."

I couldn't see her face but I could hear the smile on it, as she spoke, "I can't take back the truth, Anth. The truth shall set you free!"

I laughed and shook my head. Of all the girls in the world, I had to be the twin of the crazy one. Oh well, at least she isn't a _complete _idiot.

"Dad!" Carlied whinned, which only caused me to laugh more. Now she was hollaring for Daddy to help her? I knew she'd break that promise to herself. She's definitly going to be a daddy's girl.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "This is between the two of you."

"Please Anthony, people are starting to stare!" I could just imagion the blush that was plastered on her face, which sent me into another round of hysterics. Gosh, I loved to embarrass her. It was so easy too. Carlie, like Mom, hated a lot of attention. Pretty hard to hide when you look like either one of them had. I used to purposely cause attention to them, just to watch them blush. You have no idea how much amusement it brings me...

As we approached the front gate, we met up with Rose and Emmett. I decided to be nice and place Carlie down but as I did so, she pushed me down on the concrete. Her eyes were narrowed, her face still flushed and I couldn't help myself, I start to burst out laughing. Pretty soon she was cracking up herself, laughing just as hard as I was. I don't know what was so funny and I'm sure Carlie didn't either.

"Hey, come on you two." Edward was chuckling at us as we composed ourselves, walking along with everyone to the ticket booth.

"Look!" Carlie squealed as she pointed to the monkey cages that were in view.

CARLIE'S POV

"Can we go see them?" I turned to look at my family, who were watching me with a smile.

"Sure." Edward smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, walking me over to the cages. Anthony walked to my other side and grabbed my other hand, grinning down my favorite smile of his.

I giggled, feeling more like a little girl than I had in years. I swung our arms around as we made our way to the monkey's, who were just as amazing as I remembered. I giggled at them as I cocked my head to the side, watching them swing around and make noise. One of them was dancing around the cage like a moron. It was so funny!

I looked over at my Uncle Emmett and laughed. "Uncle Emmett! He's acting just like you!"

He laughed and pulled me into a loose headlock while everyone laughed. "Hey!"

I giggled as he let go, taking Dad and Anthony's hands again. "Where to next?"

"The bears!" Anthony yelled excitedly.

"Yay!" I shouted as I started to skip along, making Dad and Anthony have to as well. The bears were so huge, almost like Uncle Emmett! They looked like they could eat me any second but of course, I would win if we had got into a fight.

"I wonder if they can fetch?" Anthony thought outloud as he looked at two of the enormous bears.

"It's not a dog!" Aunt Rosalie laughed.

I giggled at her laugh; it sounded so pretty.

Jasper had his arms around Alice as he watched the animals wrestle. I smiled over at them. I wonder how someone so quiet ended up with someone as hyper as Aunt Alice?

Edward chuckled at my thoughts before shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to pick next!" Emmett yelled like a five year old. "Let's see...lets go look at the tigers!"

I squealed and nodded my head. "Yeah! Lets go, lets go!"

"Come on, Car." Uncle Emmett pulled me up on his shoulders, giving me a piggy back ride as we walked over towards the tiger exhibit. I giggled as I placed my hands in his curly hair, ignoring the stares I was getting from all the humans. I hated the attention and I just knew my face was beat red.

"Look how big they are!" I grinned as I looked at the ferrous kitties. They were so cute! I wish I could keep one as a pet but Anthony might drink it.

Anthony laughed at this. "I just might."

I glared at him. "Just like Rover!"

Anthony frowned. "I didn't mean to!"

Rover was our pet dog when we were kids. I had went to spend the night with a friend from the neighborhood one night and when I got back, Anthony had drank Rover! Rover was a bassist hound and one of my best friends at the time. After Anthony did that, I wouldn't talk to him for a whole week, not even in thought.

Dad looked up at me amused. "How old were you?"

I turned my attention to Dad instead of Anthony. "Five."

"Panda's next!" Alice squealed as she dragged Jasper to them. We followed behind her, laughing at poor Uncle Jasper.

The panda bears were adorable! I just wanted to pick one up and hide it under my shirt, taking him home with me! They were so cute and warm and fuzzy!

Emmett put me down, as him and Rose decided to walk over to see the mountain lion. Jasper and Alice came along with Anthony, Dad, and me as I lead them to my favorite zoo animal, the giraffe. My eyes lit up as I saw the huge animal and a giggle escaped my lips, I walked up to the gate and leaned on it, stretching my hand out to try and touch one. One of the beautiful creatures came up to me and licked my hand, making me laugh more.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" I took off running as soon as I saw their long necks. It was love at first sight, or so I claimed. "What are they, Mommy?"_

_Mommy laughed at me as she knelt down to me, which was a five year old height, even though I'm two. "That's a giraffe."_

_"A giraffe?" I tested the word on my lips. "I want one!"_

_She laughed again, hugging me from behind. "You can't have one, baby. They belong here, at the zoo."_

_I smiled up at the creatures. "This is their home?"_

_She smiled down at me and nodded. "Yep. Here with it's brothers and sisters."_

_Mommy picked me up in her arms, placing me on her hip as she leaned over the fence. "Want to pet it?"_

_My eyes lit up. "Yeah!"_

_She laughed and leaned me forward as the giraffe came up. As soon as I stuck my hand out to pet it, it licked my hand. I started giggling as it came even closer. It reached over and licked Momma's face, making Mom burst out laughing. I squealed as Momma pet the giraffe with her other hand, still laughing. _

I remembered that day. Anthony had fallen asleep in the stroller half way through the day, missing the giraffes but I made sure I didn't. That was probably the best zoo visit ever.

Edward smiled at my thoughts and grabbed my hand. "Ready to get something to eat?"

I nodded my head, still smiling. It was starting to not hurt as much as it had been, remembering Mom. I missed her so much but I'll always have her memories. I'll always have a piece of her, no matter what happens.

"Are you hungry, Anthony?" Dad asked him as we head over to some picnic tables.

"A little." He admits as we both sat down. Aunt Alice and Jasper decided to stay with us while Dad went and got food. That's when I saw them. A group of human teenagers were starting to approach the food court, laughing as they did so. The two girls were major sluts, wearing hardly anything with their blond and brown hair around their necks. The guys just screamed player! One was tanned from the sun with brown hair, while the other was black but had deep brown eyes.

The brown haired guy looked over at us and grinned. "Why hello there."

He was cute, that's for sure. He didn't look like my type though, but I decided to have a little fun with this. "Hey."

The girls were instantly at Anthony's side, glaring at me as if I was his girlfriend. Psh..please. Can you say ew?

Anthony smirked at them and I just wanted to knock his head off. If he goes off with one of these hoes, I'd kill him! He winked at me, letting me know he was just going to lead them on. I nodded back, deciding to have some fun myself.

"What are your names?" The black guy asked.

"This is Alice and Jasper." I pointed to my aunt and uncle, who were watching with amusement. Uncle Jasper didn't look pleased but I guess Alice had seen this in a vision and had warned him a head of time, letting him know it was nothing to worry about.

"That's my twin brother Anthony and I'm Carlie." I smiled flirty at him.

Both guys were grinning down at me but the brown haired spoke. "I'm Chase, this is Luke, and that's Marie and Jenny."

I didn't even bat an eyelash at the other girls. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to go -" He was cut off by Dad coming towards us. Oh crap.

"Who is this?" He was glaring at the guys and at the skanks.

"Um..." I looked over at Anthony.

Anthony grinned. "This is Luke, Chase, Marie, and Jenny. This is our older brother, Edward."

Instantly the girls eyes lit up at him. "Hi!"

"They were just leaving." Anthony grinned at me.

"What?" The girls asked confused.

I had to laugh. Okay, I guess I'll put it in simple terms. "This is when you leave instead of gawking like a fool. If you're not sure how to leave, it's very simple. You just put one foot infront of the other."

They glared at me but I just smiled. I loved ticking off girls like them. "What if we don't want to?"

I laughed at that. Even though I had no intention on following out with my threat, I decided to say it anyway, "I guess you want me to redue your face. Maybe once I'm done with you, you could actually be pretty."

They looked at me confused. "You're going to give us a make over?"

I gave Anthony a look. You have to pick the stupid ones, don't you?

"Do you want us to leave?" The brown haired one asked Anthony.

"Yes." He simply said.

"I'll see you around though, right?" The blond purred.

Anthony grinned. "Of course you will."

Chase turned to me and smiled. "What about you, babe?"

I smiled my best fake smile. "Why not."

He chuckled and carassed my face, causing Edward and Jasper to growl. "Bye baby."

Luke came up and kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Bye now."

"Later guys." I smiled as the group left. I turned to see the guys glaring at me. Alice laughed and came to sit by me while I took the plate of food Dad had brought back. "This looks good."

"What was that?" Anthony was glaring at me, his eyes turning black.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What?"

"You know what?" Dad had the same exspression on his face.

"You act like I kissed him! I can't help it if those idiots came up here!" I was starting to get ticked off now.

"You could have slapped him!" Edward yelled at me.

I glared coldly at him. "Oh yeah and when I hit so hard, he goes flying what will I say?"

He glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Why the mess did you blush? You just turned the guy on more!" Anthony yelled back at me.

I glared. "Do you think I can control my blush?"

They both growled at me before I decided to leave. "Whatever! I don't need this!"

With that said, I got up and stormed off, deciding to go find Emmett and Rosalie. I was not about to be yelled at for something out of my hands. They were such hyprocrites too! Gosh, I can't stand the thought of them right now!

"Carlie!" I heard Dad call but I didn't look back. He had his chance to talk this out with me but he blew it.

On my way to find Emmett and Rose, I stopped to look at the snakes. I hated snakes. They scared me so much. Mom used to be terrified of them too. One year, Anthony decided it would be funny if he put toy snakes all in our beds. When Momma and me woke up, we both screamed our heads off, nearly in tears. Anthony was grounded for three weeks for that stunt.

"I knew we'd meet again soon." I turned to see Chase approaching me.

"Oh, hi." I turned back around, deciding to ignore him. Maybe he'd get the hint and leave.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I instantly stiffened. "How about we have our fun now?"

"Let go of me." I glared at him, yanking out of his grip.

He glared at me. "Don't mess with me, pretty girl. I always get what I want, one way or another."

I glared back at him. "Well not this time you don't!"

He pulled on my arm but thanks to my vampire strength, I pulled out, walking away from him a little spoked out. What was with that creep? Before I could think any more on it, I was suddenly pushed down with such hard force, I blacked out for a few minutes.

When I opened my eyes, we were some where dark. I could tell we were outside because of the sounds but it appeared I was in some dark ally. Was I still even at the zoo? Oh God, what happened?

It was then I noticed I wasn't alone. Chase, Luke, and three other guys I hadn't seen before were all around me. I sat up but instantly regreted that. My head was pounding and my arms felt heavy. Why couldn't I be more vampire than human?

"Pretty girl's awake guys!" Luke was grinning at me with sick, lustful gaze.

"Leave me alone." I hissed out. Even if I did use my vampire strength, I'm not venomous so I couldn't kill them. I'd end up murdering them by my strength, which would leave way too much evidence. I was a sitting duck either way. Oh please Aunt Alice, see this in a vision! Please!

They approached me slowly and my fear rose. What were they going to do? Were they going to rape me? Oh God! I wished I would have stayed back with Edward and Anthony! I'd much rather they yell at me then this!

It was storming pretty bad and we were all soaked. I saw Chase holding something and zoomed in with my good eye sight, gasping when I realized it was a knife. I'm going to have to use some of my vampire strength. I'm going to have to do something!

I focused all my energy on the wind current as I closed my eyes. I summoned enough energy and quickly formed it, hoping I wouldn't regret doing this. A tornado appeared out of no where, landing right between the scumballs and me. I blew it their way, hoping they didn't see me do so. Screaming was all I heard as the storm headed down the ally and into the street. I prayed it didn't injure or kill any innocent victims.

"Carlie!" I turned to see Dad jump off the roof above me. He was at my side before I could blink and lifted me into his arms, one arm sliding under my knees while the other wrapped around my back. I could hear him sobbing and started crying myself, the reality of what could have happened filling my mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dad sobbed out as he held be in an iron grip.

Everyone was here now and Anthony was beside me in an instant. "Oh God, Carlie! This is all my fault!"

"N-No it's n-not." I sobbed out as I cried into Dad's chest.

"It's mine." Dad choked out. "I had no right to yell at you like that. I should have went after you. I didn't think you'd actually get into trouble until Alice had the vision a little too late. Oh dear God...they could have..."

"It's n-not y-y-your fault e-either." I sobbed out, feeling safe now that I was with my family.

"Yes, it is." He choked back a sob. "It's all my fault."

"S-Stop! P-please stop." I managed to choke out. I couldn't stand him taking the blame for something that was my fault. If I hadn't had flirted with them, had ran off from Dad, I wouldn't be right here.

"Carlie Renesmee!" Dad scolded me. "This is not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" I cried out as I held tighter to him, not wanting him to let me go.

"Shush honey. I'm not going any where." He hushed me, his voice just above a whisper.

"You're safe." Anthony whisper to me, smoothing my hair back.

Rosalie was by my side too. She had a heartbreaking look on her face as she rubbed my arm. "It's going to be okay, Car. No one will ever harm you like that. No one. Over my burned body."

I hiccuped, nodding my head. Dad stood up with me in his arms, turning back to face the rest of them. Everyone had a sad exspression of their faces, mixed with anger. It kind of scared me.

"Shush." Daddy soothed. "I guess we should get her home."

"I'll call Carlisle and tell him to be home. She hit her head pretty hard and we need to make sure no damage was done." Alice pulled out a phone as we left the dark, cold ally. I shivered and snuggled closer to Dad's cold chest.

Jasper, who had been wearing a leather jacket, took it off, wrapping it around me. I smiled gratefully at him but he just nodded, a look of anger was on his face but I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

We piled in the car quietly and I got into the middle, not complaining this time. Well, the zoo had been fun while it lasted. I turned to rest my head on Edward's lap, propping my feet up in Anthony's lap. Dad stroked my hair soothingly, whipping away every last tear while Anthony massaged my legs and feet.

I was getting tired and wanted to doze off but Edward wouldn't let me. "You need to stay awake, baby. Your head injury might be serious so we need you to stay awake until we get home and Carlisle looks at it. I promise, you can go to sleep right after he says it's all clear.'

I wasn't happy by this answer but the worry in his tone made me not say this out loud. My head did hurt but I was so tired, I didn't want to wait. I didn't have to wait long though, we made it home in record time thanks to Uncle Jasper's crazy driving.

Dad carried me to the house and layed me on the couch. Carlisle was already sitting on the coffee table, hit medical kit in hand as Dad placed me down. I looked up at my grandfather a little scared. Jasper must have felt this because he quickly calmed me down, deciding to sit in the arm chair as Carisle examined me. Anthony was sitting by my feet while Dad was by my head.

"Okay sweetheart, tell me if this hurts." He touched my head and for a second it didn't hurt but once he reached the tender spot, I cried out. "I'm sorry."

He felt it more gently now, a thoughtful look on his face. "She's going to be okay. It's just very tender."

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked tiredly, my eyelids feeling heavy.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes sweetheart."

I briefly felt Dad pick me up and place me in bed. He had turned to leave but I grabbed his arm, holding on to it with all the strength I could muster. "Don't go. Please...stay with me."

I felt him kiss my forehead and lay down beside me, wrapping his protective arms around me and holding me close. "Of course baby."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GOOD OR BAD!


End file.
